New Life
by 1MaximumRide
Summary: First of all I own nothing only a slight bit of the stuff. Guys this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it I think it's pretty good. Any ways here's the summary; Maximum ride saved the world but she's been keeping a big secret from Fang, her best-friend, how will he react? And is Max only half avian hybrid and half human? Fax mostly. I'll make many stories of these. Maybe a series
1. Chapter 1: Survived

**First of all I own nothing only a slight bit of the stuff. Guys this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it I think it's pretty good. Any ways here's the summary; Maximum ride saved the world but she's been keeping a big secret from Fang, her best-friend, how will he react? And is Max only half avian hybrid and half human? Fax mostly. If you guys like it I'll make many stories of these.**

_**Chapter 1: Survived**_

**MAX POV**

"Maximum Ride get your butt down here!" yelled my mother.

I groaned and got out of my bed. Well at least the world is saved and we live in islands away from the world (at least I think so.) I put on some jeans, a blue shirt, a brown hoodie, and some boots. I let my dirty blond hair loose. When I felt strong arms wrap around my waist I let out a yelp. I struggled out of the person's arms and turned around into a fighting position. Hey the world is saved but come on! I just want to make sure. The person was Fang, the love of my life, my best friend, my wing man, anyway you get the picture.

"Really?" he asked with a sign of amusement in his voice.

"Sorry. Force of habit," I said with a grin. Again, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My heart began to beat faster and faster than its usual speed. He smirked and I felt my cheeks getting hot. I stared into his black eyes, as he leaned closer. Then his arm, soft lips were on mine. He bit my bottom lip, making me sigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I was starting to kiss back. We heard an aww and I pulled away. Fang still held me by the waist. We stared at each other and then we looked down. It was Angel, my little baby and the youngest member of the Flock. She had her teddy bear clutched to her chest and stared at us with her blue eyes. Her blond curls were in little pig tails. Let me tell you something, she really does look like and angel but she's a devil herself. Reading my thought she giggled.

When are you going to tell him? She asked me through my mind. Oh I forgot to mention, Angel can read minds and can do a lot of cool stuff.

Soon, I thought. There's been this huge thing I've been keeping from Fang ever since I met him. I want to tell him but I just don't want to lose him forever.

"Ange, some privacy," Fang told her as he let go of me and picked her up. He's gotten more talkative lately and he smiles a lot more, ever since he told me he loved me. I was shocked at first, but when the chaos was over with the wave I told him I loved him too. Ever since we've been together, for like two months.

Angel nodded and whispered something in his ear and he smiled his gorgeous smile and nodded.

He put her down and she left with one last glance at me and flew out of my tree house. There must have been worry across my face because he caght my chin and made me meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he said with worry in his voice.

"Oh nothing. Let's just go down." I said quickly before he could say anything and grabbed his hand. We flew down. And down there was the Flock and Dylan, the idiot who was "made" for me by the white coats. Nudge came up to me and saw our fingers intertwined.

"So you guys are togethernow?! 'Cause that would be really cute. Your couple name could be FAX! You could get married in the future and I could Max's bridesmaid and-" I covered her mouth and what she was about to say came out as muffled sounds.

Iggy slapped Fang in the back and said, "Max is finally yours!"

Fang grinned and I blushed. Gazzy came over and showed Iggy a bomb. Like seriously! HE'S BLIND! But he touched it and nodded.

"Um… What are you two up to?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, Nothing" Gazzy said and ran away. I turned to Iggy who just shrugged.

My mom told us to come over to a table filled with food. We ate and started talking. Until Mom said a comment that made my stomach drop.

"Fang has Max told you yet?" asked my mom with urgency in her voice.

Fang who was sitting next to me turned to me and said, "Sorry Dr. Martinez, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean she hasn't told you? Well Max I thought you did." She said as she looked at me.

"I-I w-wasn't r-ready," I stuttered out, while I looked down.

"Well tell him now," she said.

"Tell me what, Max?" Fang asked.

I took in a long shaky breath "I have a confession to make to you, Fang"


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Heart-Break

_**Chapter 2: Confessions and Heart- Break**_

**MAX POV**

"Well we should get going," said Iggy as he stood up and the rest of the flock stared to get up too.

"N-No, you guys s-should stay" I started to stutter again.

I turned to Fang, who was very worried and said, "Let me show you."

I stood up with everyone staring at me. I walked over to the beach and closed my eyes, concentrating. I put my arms in front of me and whispered, "Water." Then the water started to rise as a huge wave and I heard a gasp behind me. I clapped my hands, once. With that, the water fell down again to its current waves.

**FANG POV**

I gasped as I saw Max control water. I found myself walking toward her and I grabbed her shoulders. I turned her around. There was a tear running down her cheek. No wonder she looked worried. She kept staring down.

"How long?" I asked her.

"What?" she whispered.

"How long did you start doing this?!" I yelled at her.

"A-a long t-time" she stuttered.

**MAX POV**

"It was you wasn't it?!" Fang yelled.

"It was me what?" I asked him, though I knew what he was going to ask.

"Don't act stupid, Max! You created that wave!" he yelled.

"No! It wasn't me!" I shouted. I had to tell him the rest.

"You better start explain right now!" he yelled.

I sighed and told him the story.

"I'm not half human and half avian hybrid, I'm a god. I can control fire, water, air, earth, and lightning. My parents are both gods of fire. Somehow, when I was born, I got these abilities. I am 3,514 years old and my real father isn't Jeb. He's my uncle. My real mother IS Valencia. The Flock, they're my siblings and so is Ari," his face was twisted with sorrow and anger and yet I continued, "I can read minds, cause Illusions of pain, see the future, and I can make you do things you don't want to. I'm good with weapons."

My mom, seeing I couldn't continue, spoke up," Max can do things no one else can. She's the most powerful creature living. She's immortal and my sons and daughters can control fire and are immortal as well. You've seen that they can do other things but the boys can turn into wolves. Maximum can't eat she just did it as an act. But the boys can, since they are wolves. She can run 250 MPH. She can control the weather just by her mood. Whe she's mad the clouds turn gray and there's lightning and there's rain. When she's sad there's rain. When she's happy the sun is shining. She can also cast force fields. But she found a way to hide all of this."

Fang shook his head and snapped out his wings and flew away.

"I hope you're happy" I told my mom. I used my speed to run to my tree house. I started to cry and sob. Fang's gone again. He broke his promise. Then there's rain pouring down and everyone goes inside their houses. Dylan didn't speak a word which was great. He already knew. There's a reason why the whitecoats would chase us. Because they found about my powers. I put my meeting with Fang in his head. We weren't in dog cages he was injured when I found him. So I dragged his body to Jeb's (my uncle) house. But Ari had to go to the whitecoats to get info. on what they were doing, we had to stop them. So to summarize it my meeting with Fang was a total lie. And Ari is still alive; he should be coming over here. I fell asleep then. I hoped Fang would come back.

**FANG POV**

Max, my Max, lied to me. Everything was a lie. _Go back to her_, a voice in the back of my told me; _you're in love with her_. I know I shouldn't be mad, but she lied. _She wanted to keep you safe_, said the same voice.I suddenly got an image of her in my head. She was lying in her bed; she had tear tracks on her cheeks. My heart was aching. I wanted her in my arms to tell her it would be okay. And now that I noticed, it was raining, everything is true then. My Max was a goddess. Well she had the beauty of one. I turned around and headed to the houses through the pouring rain.

I headed to her tree house. I had to see her. When I came inside I went over to her bed, she wasn't there anymore. I went mad. I had to look for her. Then I heard a familiar voice screaming Max's name. _Ari_, I thought. I jumped out the door and pounced on a boy. He had the color of Max's eyes, and brown hair. His face was kind of like Max's. _It couldn't be_, I thought.

"Get of me, you idiot!" he screamed. It was Ari in human form. When I felt hands in my arms. I was pulled off him by, you guessed it, Max. She looked at me for a second but I saw pain in her eyes. She went over to the human Ari form. He hugged him and she hugged back. I got jealous instantly, but it was only her brother.

"Max, hey, how are you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Great… I told him, Ari" she said, but her voice cracked. _I knew it was him_, I thought.

"Finally! I was tired of being in my wolf form all the time!" he said with a grin.

Max laughed and there wasn't any rain anymore but it was still cloudy.

"So how's the world?" she asked casually.

"The humans were shocked but started cleaning the mess and about the School and all of that crap… _Poof_! Gone forever!" he said.

Max smiled and the sun was starting to shine again.

"Max can I talk to you?" I asked her. She turned around and hesitated. She sighed and nodded.

"Ari, mom is with Jeb he is still recovering. You know where he is." She said and turned around.

I led her deep into the jungle and stopped when we were about 5 miles away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, as I grabbed her hands. She looked up to meet my eyes.

"I did it to protect you." She said simply.

"What?" I asked.

She explained everything that weren't in dog cages, that she found me and I was hurt badly by some animal.

"You are just like us, Fang but instead of fire, your ability is ice, you can freeze things and all that stuff," she said.

"So I'm a god like you?" I asked her.

"Yes. You can turn into to a wolf too."

"You even have 2 brothers and 1 sister. Your parents are still alive. They're back home where all gods live. Where my dad also lives." _Is my family alive_? I thought mentally.

"Yes they're alive" she answered. _Oh she can read minds_, I thought.

"David, Sarah, Harry! Come on out your brother's here!" she yelled out.

The suddenly 3 figures stepped out from the shadows. A boy who looked like he was 18 had black hair like mine but it was shorter and he had silver eyes. The girl looked like she's 17 and had straight black hair. Her eyes were very blue. She was pretty but as beautiful as Max. Then a little boy probably Gazzy's age came out. His hair was like the older boy's and his eyes were light blue like the girl.

The three of them looked at me and the girl said, "That's our brother? I thought he would more like us."

"Fang these are your siblings," said Max. At that I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3:Reunited

_**Chapter 3: Reunited**_

**MAX POV**

Fang passed out after I told him about his brothers and sister. His head was on my lap and I used my water ability to bring some and I dropped it on his face. He woke up with a sharp intake of air.

"They are my brothers and sister?" he asked five minutes later after he woke up.

"Yes we are" spoke Harry, the little boy.

Fang blinked at him as if he were an alien. _Calm down, they're happy to see you_, I thought mentally to him. He relaxed and stared asking questions.

"First of all, the old dude is David, the girl is Sarah, obviously, and the little dude is Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you," said David, he stuck out his hand and Fang shook it, "Strong grip," said David.

"Hello, it's great to see you" said Sarah as she hugged Fang. I smiled. He had his family again. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi…" said Harry as he hid behind Sarah's legs.

"Your parents are too busy, back home but they want to see you one of these days" I told him.

Fang nodded, and came over to me. He pulled me to him and hugged me. He buried his face in my neck and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

I hugged him back and whispered "we'll talk later."

He nodded and started asking yes or no questions to his siblings.

"We want you to come home but things are off lately, Maximum here found us and told us you were alive, I didn't believe her. Of course she's always been my enemy," said David.

"Yeah since I'm fire and you guys are ice," I told Fang.

"So when can we go home," Fang asked.

"Soon" said Sarah, "once you step into Felid you'll remember about your past and everything."

"Felid?" asked Fang.

"That's what home is called," I told him.

"We hope to see you soon, Fang" said Harry.

"You're leaving?" asked Fang a bit disappointed. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled and looked at me.

"Don't worry we have to settle a few things" said David, "We'll see you very soon."

With that they all opened a portal using they're ice powers, and stepped through it.

"Wow," said Fang.

"I know .Come on let's go back to the tree houses" I said and we snapped out our wings.

When we got back all of our stuff was packed, we were going to our hidden home.

"We're leaving?" asked Fang. I nodded and explained everything through his head. He nodded and we went over to the flock. Iggy and Gazzy were arguing about something. I told Fang to go with Angel and Nudge while I dealt with these two.

"I'm not blind!" said Iggy.

"Then why were you saying you were!?" shouted Gazzy.

"It was all an act! I can see!" shouted Iggy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa keep it safe here guys!" I said.

"Max is Igtard blind?" asked Gazzy. I shook my head. And then there was arguing again. _Let them have their moment_, spoke angel into my thoughts.

After that we all left to the secret hideout. My mom teleported herself there. Dylan was sent to some other place.

It was a huge mansion. It had everything exactly alike the mansion from the Richi Rich movie. Come on, tell me his mansion wasn't sweet. We all unpacked and I took Fang to his room. His room was black. Shocker, I know. Mine was next to his. It was the one I stayed in when I came to this world. I'll explain that later. Using my powers, I just snapped my fingers and everything flew to place. I put my hands on my hips and looked around. Nudge and Gazzy asked me to go to the music room. Well dad's music room. It had everything, keyboards, guitars (every type), piano, violin. Almost every instrument. Everyone was playing something. Except Gazzy and Angel, they don't know how to play. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but someone's mind was familiar, Fang. He was standing behind me. We still hadn't talked about earlier's thing.

Angel came up to me and said something I haven't heard in the longest time, "Max can you sing for us?"

My eyes widened I have-

Fang started laughing and everyone stared at him. "Are you serious? Max can't sing, remember?"


	4. Chapter 4: Max and Music

_**Chapter 4: Max and Music**_

**MAX POV**

"Oh Fangles, you are so wrong," said Iggy.

Fang raised his eyebrows in amusement. Before he could ask anything Ari who was by the drum set said, "See, Max can make her voice sound in different ways and so can we."**(A/N: In this story, the singers who sing these songs don't exist. I don't own these songs just so you don't accuse me. For example if someone sings Demons by Imagine dragons, then that person is gonna sound like Imagine Dragons. And Imagine Dragons doesn't exist.)**

"Max has such a great voice she can hypnotize," said Nudge.

Fang looked at me, thinking, _Really?_ I nodded and Gazzy said, "Please, please, please sing, we haven't heard you in the longest time."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I sighed and said, "Fine"

I sat by the couch trying to remember a song. I remembered one. _Ig give me a beat_, I thought mentally to him. He nodded and stared at the keyboard while I send him the notes through his mind. Then he started.

**(A/N: Song is Alice by Avril Lavigne)**

_Trippin' out_

_Spinnin' around_

_I'm underground, I fell down_

_Yeah, I fell down_

Angel came over to me and I sat her on my lap.

_I'm freakin' out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now,_

_Ohhh_

I looked over to everyone and they were smiling

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashin' down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop it!_

_I, I won't cry_

I looked at Fang, he was gapping and I felt myself blush

_I found myself (myself) in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real? (Is this real?)_

_Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)_

_I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end_

_I closed my eyes and sang._

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashin' down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I'll just turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me!_

_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashin' down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me!_

_I, and I won't cry_

I opened my eyes and everyone clapped. I laughed and Angel whispered a request into my ear and I nodded. I sent everyone the notes for their instruments.

**(A/N: Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson)**

_I don't wanna be left behind_

_Distance was a friend of mine_

_Catching breath in a web of lies_

_I've spent most of my life_

_Riding waves, playing acrobat_

_Shadowboxing the other half_

_Learning how to react_

_I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_Addicted to the love I found_

_Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud_

_Making time for the ones that count_

_I'll spend the rest of my time_

_Laughing hard with the windows down_

_Leaving footprints all over town_

_Keeping faith, karma comes around_

_I will spend the rest of my life_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

These lyrics, I made nudge sing them

_You helped me see_

_The beauty in everything_

Now I began to sing these last lyrics

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

_It's all so simple now_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_

_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

_Now that you know, this is my life,_

_I won't be told what's supposed to be right_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that_

_(Catch my breath)_

_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so simple now_

Fang was staring at me wide-eyed with his mouth open. Looking for words he said, "Whoa you have a beautiful voice."

I'm not the only one that sings, I looked over to Iggy who came up to get a bass guitar and I took his place at the keyboard.

**(A/N: Pumped up kicks by Foster the People)**

_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan._

_He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid._

_Yeah, he found a six shooter gun in his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things._

_And I don't even know what but he's coming for you, yeah, he's coming for you._

_[Chorus 2x:]_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet._

_Dad – he works a long day._

_He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late._

_And he's bringing me a dark surprise._

_'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice._

_I've waited for a long time._

_Yeah, the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger._

_I reason with my cigarette_

_And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."_

_[Chorus 2x:]_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet._

_Ru-ru-run, run, run, run [4x]_

_[Whistling]_

_[Chorus 4x:]_

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run faster than my bullet._

Iggy finished and Fang had the same face as he had with me before. I motioned for Nudge who had a bass she was tall now.

**(A/N: Run this Town by Lucy Hale)**

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_

_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_

_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where it's leading me_

_All of this energy been bottled up way too long_

_It's powerful, powerful_

_You see what I'm getting at_

_I'm ready for all of that_

_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_[Clean version:] And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

_[Explicit version:] And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town tonight_

_I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_

_You'd like to see me jump a bit_

_Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette_

_I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_

_Cause I'm tired of second best_

_[Clean version:] Tired of doing this_

_[Explicit version:] Tired of sitting bitch_

_Tired of hypocrites_

_Twisted like licorice_

_I'm crushing them in my fist_

_Hushing their ignorance_

_You had your chance, now's mine_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_Tonight nothing's standing in my way._

_There's no obstacles anymore._

_In a minute I'll be on my way_

_To the moment I've been waiting for._

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town tonight_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

_Run this town tonight_

_Run this town, run this town tonight_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

Fang still had the same face but Angel was on his lap giggling. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I smirked and he closed his mouth but stared at us with wide eyes the size of base-balls. It was Ari's turn now.

**(A/N: Route 66 by John Mayer)**

_Well if you ever plan to motor west_

_Just take my way that's the highway that's the best_

_Get your kicks on Route 66_

_Well it winds from Chicago to L.A._

_More than 2000 miles all the way_

_Get your kicks on Route 66_

_Well it goes from St Louis, down to Missouri_

_Oklahoma city looks oh so pretty_

_You?S?l see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico_

_Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona_

_Kingsman, Barstaw, San Bernadino_

_Would you get hip to this kindly trip_

_And go take that California trip_

_Get your kick on Route 66_

_Well it goes from St. Louis, down to Missouri_

_Oklahoma city looks oh so pretty_

_You?S?l see Amarillo and Gallup, New Mexico_

_Flagstaff, Arizona don't forget Winona_

_Kingsman, Barstaw, San Bernadino_

_Would you get hip to this kindly trip_

_And go take that California trip_

_Get your kick on Route 66_

_Get your kick on Route 66?_

Fang was still staring and I sent him a message to his head, and he got a regular expression on his face.

"You all can sing?! And you didn't tell me!?" he looked mad, but he looked adorable when he's mad I gave him a peck on the cheek and he shut up. He started to blush and I laughed.

"You should hear Max's natural voice," said Gazzy. I stared at him wide eyed and was about to tell him no, when Fang said he wanted to listen. Sighing I started the first notes on the guitar.

**(A/N: 22 by Taylor Swift)**

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our ex's, uh uh, uh uh._

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh._

_Yeah,_

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical._

_Oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time_

_Uh oh!_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_This place is too crowded._

_Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh_

_It seems like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_

_Instead of sleeping._

_Yeah,_

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical._

_Oh, yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_

_It's time_

_Uh oh! (hey!)_

_I don't know about you_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright (alright)_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_I don't know about you_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping._

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news._

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you._

_Ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey_

_I don't know about you (I don't know about you)_

_But I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright_

_If you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me (you don't know about me)_

_But I'll bet you want to_

_Everything will be alright_

_If we just keep dancing like we're_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_22, ooh-ooh_

_22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah_

_22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_We won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights,_

_You look like bad news,_

_I gotta have you,_

_I gotta have you._

"Wow," said Fang. He came over to me and stared at me. We all laughed and Angel said, "Fang can sing too!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fang's Voice

_**Chapter 5: Fang's Voice**_

**MAX POV**

Fang started laughing nervously and said, "No Ange I can't."

"Yeah you can. Remember you sang that mmphmm" she couldn't get any further because Fang covered her mouth. I can tell if you lie or not too. It's one of my abilities and Fang was lying right now.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Possess his body," I said with an evil grin.

"No no no n-"said Fang wide eyed but it was too late. Iggy was inside's Fang's body.

"Ig, are you in there?" asked Ari.

"Of course I am peabrain!"shouted Fang, I mean Iggy.

"Ok Fang has some lyrics in his head I'll sing them," said Iggy. See we can see what's on your mind when we're in your body.

I saw the Lyrics and was about to start playing when Iggy said, "Max he doesn't want you to play or read his mind. He wants it to be a surprise."

_Ok_, I thought I went to the velvet couch and sat down, not reading his mind. Angel sat next to me and started giggling like crazy. Fang's body was behind the keyboard and Nudge started playing the bass.

**(A/N: Dirty Little Secret by The All- American Rejects)**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Fang was staring at me the whole time._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Iggy was out of his body and Fang came over to me and kneeled in front of me I looked down at my lap and he caught my chin. He made me stare into his eyes while he ran his thumb on bottom lip

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

I stared at him smiling, when he asked, "Did I just do that?"

I giggled and nodded, he smiled and my heart gave a squeeze. I leaned into him so I could whisper in his ear. "Sing something else for me?" He shivered and nodded. He sat down next to me and Angel read his mind then Angel sent them the lyrics.

**(A/N: The Reason by Hoobastank)**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You [x3]_

Fang cupped my face with his hands and sang his song while he stared into my eyes.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Fang finished and he leaned closer. Our lips met and he we were kissing passionately. Until we heard a few "ahems" behind us. We pulled away and I looked down, blushing. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you too," I said.

"Aww! That's so cute!" said Nudge.

"Guys come on down!" shouted my mom.


	6. Chapter 6: Fang's Family

_**Chapter 6: Fang's Family**_

**MAX POV**

Angel came running to us and Fang caught her in his arms. We all went down and there was mom sitting in the couch. She motioned for us to sit down.

"Fang can we talk without you running away?" asked mom with a smile.

Fang nodded and sat next to me. Angel went over to Ari and she was sitting in his lap. Gazzy was next to mom. And Nudge and Iggy were sitting together. Fang slung his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Well, now that you know I want to tell you a few details," she said, "first things first, Max has a temper that you don't want to mess with."

"She can kill you with a piece of paper," said Nudge with a snort.

"Your real name is Nicholas 'Fang' Walker, Max can teach you how to use your powers and the boys can teach you how to-"she was interrupted by the Gasman.

"Wolf up and hunt game!" said Gazzy**. (A/N: I might add a few things from other books/ movies. P.S. I don't own them.)**

"Game?" asked Fang.

"It's what we call animals," I explained. _Oh_, he thought.

"So your family and ours has always been at war, and also all the other gods," explained mom, "we sent our kids here to this world to protect them. Everyone wanted Max's power, she can rule the world if she wanted to." Everyone laughed and I buried my face in Fang's neck. He hugged me to him.

"I sent Max here when she was 16, she turned herself and the others as little kids again but once she turns 17 she won't age nor will you and Iggy, Nudge will stop aging at 16 and so will Ari. Angel and Gazzy won't age anymore. I will have these two as my babies still." We all laughed and Fang asked, " What about my parents?"

"Well they are still alive and I have a picture of them would you like to see it?" Fang nodded and behind her back was a portrait. With a handsome man that looked like Fang but had grey eyes and was at the age of 35 in human years or more. Next to him was a woman with long black hair and black eyes with high cheekbones. There was three kids, one boy who was like 7 with short hair and grey eyes, one girl who was like 6 had deep blue eyes and black hair like the woman's. The third kid was a boy who was like 5 with black hair falling over his eyes and black eyes, it was Fang.

"That's my dad, my mom, my brother and my sister… and me," he said pointing to each and every one of them, he was smiling and so was my mother.

"Your mom and me, we were close friends and when she knew I was coming here she gave this portrait." She said as she handed him the portrait.

"Y-you mean t-this is m-mine?" he stuttered out. She smiled and nodded.

**FANG POV**

My family is alive! Not that the flock isn't, but ones that have my blood! Max clutched my hand and kissed my cheek. _I'm glad you know everything, it was about time_, she thought to me. I pulled her to me and gave her a quick rough kiss. She started blushing like crazy and looked down. I can't believe I get to be with Max without fighting anything anymore!


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting You

_**Chapter 7: Meeting You**_

**FANG POV**

After they all explained everything to me I remember parts now. How my mother and father looked. How everything and bits and pieces of home looked. It was about 8:00 when we all went to bed. I went over to Max's room. I knocked softly and went in. She was reading some book but closed when I came in. She put aside on her bed and came over to me I caught her by the waist and hugged her fiercely.

"I want to explain to you how I found you," she said as she sat down on the bed, I sat on the opposite side of her and held her hands.

"Ok" I squeaked out, which was weird. She giggled and I thought how adorable she is when she isn't on her guard, not that she doesn't look adorable then. She read my thoughts and blushed.

"Well it started when I started to get visions of a boy that looked like the one in the portrait but a bit older. I was raising Angel she was a baby when she came here, I was changing her diaper when suddenly I got a vision of a black haired and black eyed boy stumbling through the woods not far from here. He was confused, scared and crying." She looked down remembering, then she continued.

"I went over to help him, when I found him he was slashed in the neck by a bear. I brought him to Jeb's living room couch. He was bleeding gallons. I patched it right up." She said as she ran her forefinger over the scar in my neck," I saw his past and knew he was the one. The one who would help me lead the flock… the love of my life." She whispered the last part. I kissed her, passionately she slid her hands up my over-long hair I gripped her waist and pulled her closer until she was sitting in my lap. She bit my lip making me moan. I moved down to her neck but she pulled away asking me to let her finish and I nodded.

"The boy didn't remember his name and he fell asleep for days. In those days I put everything about the whitecoats, erasers and all that stuff. To make it believable, I sent Ari to the School and he told them about us. He didn't tell them about us being gods and all that but the basic stuff. And you know the rest."

I stood up and gripped her shoulders and shouted, "You mean to tell me you sent them after us!? That this was your entire fault! You mean we would've lived safely!"

She looked up at me and there was pain in her eyes. Then suddenly instead of her eyes being brown they were red. I jumped back and waleked backwards until I was up against her wall. _Her temper_, I thought. She walked over to me and she slapped me. Hard. With that she jumped out of her window and flew away. Then I heard lightning. I decided to go after her.

**MAX POV**

I flew all the way to NYC. The secret hideout was probably 1,000 miles away. He accused me of what I did, but he doesn't get the point on why I did it. I did it keep them all alive. Angel didn't know either, until I told her when she was 5 years old. Anyways, I landed on the top of the Empire State Building. It's pretty tall for the tallest building in the world.

"Oh Fang! If you would only understand!" I shouted into the raining night. Just then I got a vision. It was him. _He's trying to find me_, I thought to myself. The vision's over now. I looked around. He was very close. I could sense his presence. I know what you're thinking, too Star Wars! But who cares?

He was probably a mile and a half away. I was stretching my wings, about to jump off, ready for flight. When two strong arms grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me back. I let out a yelp and fought Fang, because I knew it was him. I kicked him where it hurts and he jumped back, landing on his knees, and I was about jump. He grabbed my ankle._ Lightning_, I thought. Then I felt shock waves of lightning, through my veins. He yelped and let go.

"Just let me talk to you!" he wheezed out.

"Why!? So you can accuse me of everything!?"I shouted at him.

He was lying on his back, with eyes closed, groaning, and getting wet by the rain. I ran to the left and jumped without extending my wings. I landed on the ground, without hurting myself. I landed like a feather. And wanna know the good part? No one noticed! Well because I jumped pretty far, I landed in a dark alley. I wrapped my jacket around myself, even though I was getting soaked. I didn't care. I had to get away. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I wanted to have a vision and so I got one. It was him; he just won't stop following me! The vision ended and I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8: Showing Off Powers

**Chapter 8 : Showing off Powers**

**MAX POV**

I quickly spun around and locked eyes with him. He brought up his hand to wipe tears from my cheek (probably rain drops), but I swat it away.

"Max…"he murmured. Then I saw something, I've only seen twice in my life. He had tears in his eyes. I was angry- no I was frustrated. Suddenly a lightning bolt flashed between me and him. He jumped back afraid, (Who wouldn't?) _He's afraid_, I thought. Oh I'll give him something to be afraid about. I backed away. My hands were at my sides, palms facing toward the sky. I thought of lightning and there was like a spider web in my hands, but it was made of lightning. He was backing away, afraid. I placed my right hand in front of him and I shot electricity through him. He fell to the floor, to his knees. His body as covered in webs of electricity. Grinning, I shot him with both my hands.

"Max!.. Please! …I'm begging you!... Stop!" he gasped, as he twisted in the ground. I still hadn't forgiven him quite yet for the Maya incident (Max II, my clone, weird, I know.) He was all kissy face with her! And He LEFT ME! I stopped and he was gasping for breath. I lifted my foot and stomped it, once. After the stomp, the concrete under us lifted into a wave, and when it was near him it sent him flying off the floor, to the other alley. With my super speed, I ran over to him, there was like a yard between us, and behind him, was a brick wall. Grinning, I thought, _perfect_. I raised my arms until they were as high as I could stretch them, I called on to water. It was like the water thing Percy does in the first movie, and I brought my left arm to the front, he was trapped in a cube of water. He was trying to get out, but my right arm was holding its form with the wind. I started swirling my hands in a circle and the water turned into a tornado of water. He's kneeling in the floor, covering his mouth with his hands. _Sweet power_, I thought, _why as I hiding this the whole time?_. But then I remembered why. I clapped my hands and the water vanished into the sky. It was still raining. But with a wave of my hand, it stopped, there's only lightning now because I'm pissed. I walked over to his soaked body, my hands catching fire. _(A/N: saw what I did there?)_ He was gasping for breath, which was weird because we have gills. With my hands on fire, I lifted his body by the throat, and walled him over to the brick wall. I pushed him up against the wall. He was up the ground, and he was clawing at my hands, but he just burned his hands.

"This is for all the pain you caused me!" I shouted. I was pushing him farther.

"I… thought… you… forgave me!" he wheezed out.

I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Not quite." With that I let go of him. Good thing there was no one looking or was in here. He was lying on the floor, clutching his throat, gasping, there was tears in his eyes.

"I was hiding my emotions, I wasn't going to forgive you that easily. Now that you know what I am. I could kill you! But I won't!" I said.

"What about… earlier in… the music… room?" he gasped out.

I laughed and explained, "It was an act, I didn't want my family to know I'm still mad at you."

"What about when… I got back from… being with the gang?" he was starting to catch his breath now.

"Act,"I said.

"But you said you loved me!" he shouted. He was starting to get to his feet.

Changing the subject I said, "You think I would fall back into your arms? After leaving and being with my damn clone!?" I asked, and then laughed.

"You think that, just because she died, meant that you could come back and own my heart? Well guess what?! That isn't happening! I hate you and I always will!" I shouted, with tears in my eyes.

**FANG POV**

Max just showed off her godly powers and almost killed me! She said she hated me and always would. It broke my heart, but she's right. Just because her clone's dead, didn't mean she would fall back into my arms. Her eyes were back to normal but there were tears. I gripped her waist with one hand and with the other I lifted her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes. I asked her the same question she didn't answer before.

"Do you love me?" I whispered.

She turned around and said, "I can't answer that."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Why can't you? I'm in love with you. I made a huge mistake I won't ever do again!" I explained.

She snorted and said, "yeah 'cuz she's dead."

It was surprising how much that comment didn't hurt. Yet again, Maya was the total opposite of my Max.

"Max you know you love me"

"How do you know?"

I leaned in closer and said, "I know, because, if you hated me and didn't love me, you would have killed me right now."

Before she could say anything else I pressed my lips to hers. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and I wiped them away. I cupped her face and angled my head to deepen it. Our lips were moving slowly. I wanted to crush her to my chest, but she pulled away.

"I can't do this, not now and not ever" she whispered. She turned to walk away but I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She told me to let her go but I hugged her fiercely and buried my face in her neck.

"I know it's too late to apologize… and I might lose you forever… but I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to keep you safe," I whispered as I kissed her neck. She let out a heartbroken sob and struggled against my grasp. It started pouring again, and she was pounding her fists against my chest. Then I realized that when she's sad she's not strong enough. I pulled her closer and crushed my mouth to hers. She tried to pull away but I put a hand behind the back of her head. I kissed her hungrily, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me, she was my universe, my life, she was my oxygen, without her I would die. Which meant I was close to dying every day without her. I can't believe I was with her clone! They were opposites! She got the strength to pull away and like past times, ran away. I got to say she's lightning quick. _Well of course moron! She can run250 MPH_, I thought to myself. I snapped out my wings and flew back to the mansion. I would make her mine again. Forever.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

_**Chapter 9: Confrontations**_

**MAX POV**

I flew through my window and landed on my bed. I started sobbing in the pillows. There would be an occasional knock and I would tell them to go away. I motioned my hand up then down, pointing to the window, to close it and lock it. I waved my hand to close the blinds. Then someone knocked 10 minutes later.

"Baby…open the door, please," said Fang, softly.

I threw a pillow to the door. And said,"No!"

"Please… I want to talk to you, to have you in my arms," he said. His voice broke in the last two words. I heard him starting to cry. _He's playing me_, I thought.

"I don't want to see you"

"Please, Max, I'll stay here until you open the door."

_Open the door, you know you love him_, said Angel to my thoughts. _Go to sleep_, I shot back. _Not until you talk to Fang!_ She sang. _Fine_, I grumbled. Sighing I stood up and tip-toed to the door. I unlocked it carefully and opened the door. There he was, dressed in all black; he probably dried up and showered because only his hair was wet. But there were tears running down his cheeks. It pained me to see him this way, but he deserved it. He came in and shut the door, behind him.

"Max, please I only wanted to ke-" I interrupted him.

"Don't start with that crap."

He was pained, and said "But I did! And you know it!"

"To keep me safe?! Didn't look that way when you were with my clone."

"I know I hurt you, but I need you"

"You hurt me!? No, you broke my heart, and you broke me!" I shouted, there were tears running down my cheeks. He leaned in too kiss me, but I slapped his cheek, the same one I slapped earlier. He fell to my bed.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" He asked while rubbing his now swollen cheek.

"Because I don't want you to kiss me! Or touch me!"

He came over to me and fell to his knees. He grabbed my hands and brought my knuckles to his warm, soft lips and he closed his eyes. I wanted to pull them away, but I couldn't.

"Maximum Ride, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I made a huge mistake, and that mistake was being with your clone. She LOOKED like you, but she wasn't you. I swear I didn't kiss her, because I knew you were waiting for me to come back." He looked up to meet my eyes, my knuckles pressed against his lips, and whispered something that made my heart give a squeeze.

"I fell in love with you after met you 2 years later. I realized that when you kissed me for the first time. I always have and always WILL be in love you, my Maximum."

That did it. I dropped to my knees and hugged him fiercely. I buried my face in his neck and so did he. I started sobbing while I clutched handfuls of his black shirt. I realized I loved him so much. No I was completely in love with my best friend. And so was he. He was my world. I needed him so much, and he accepted me after I told him what I was.

"D-don't e-ever leave m-me," I stuttered out while sobbing. He hugged me harder and whispered,

"Not ever again, I swear ," he whispered to my neck.

"That's what you said before you left to be with my clone!" I shouted to him.

"I know, baby. But I won't ever leave you. Not Ever. Again."

_Trust him_, whispered the Voice (Angel) in my head. _Go to sleep_! I shouted mentally. She giggled and her presence left my head. I don't know why, but my instinct trusts him. And so do I.

"If you do I swear I'll kill you or torture you like earlier, but worse."

He chuckled and picked me up, bridal style. He carried me over to the bed and he laid me down. He kneeled beside me and clutched my hand. I stared into his black eyes and, with my other hand; I brushed some jet black, over-long hair from his eyes. He shivered.

"Stay with me tonight?" I whispered. He smiled and nodded. Then Fang came over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me brought me closer until my head was resting against his chest. I wrapped my arm around his stomach, and he kissed my forehead. We we're perfect; two puzzle pieces that fit together.

_**Line skip to morning!**_

I woke up and found out that we were in the same position as we were last night. I smiled and unwrapped myself from his arms. I went to the bathroom and took a warm shower. I brushed my teeth and put on some black jeans, a purple loose shirt. I put on my white hoodie and black leather jacket. Hey come on! I like to wear my hoodie and my jacket on top. I put on my favorite black combat boots. I put my hair onto a really tight side braid, that hung over my right shoulder. After I came out, I found Fang in different clothes. He was wearing his black leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and all-black converse. He came over to me and said, "Morning, Maxi." Then kissed me. I pulled away and punched his stomach. He laughed and I threatened, "Don't call me that, unless you want to die."

Ari shouted for us to get down to the kitchen. We went down, holding hands and found Iggy, Ari, and Gazzy eating some type of meat. Fang wanted some to and mom served him some.

"Bonjour comment allez-vous," said Nudge to me. We can speak every language. Cool huh? **(A/N: It means, good morning how are you?)**

"Bon ... en fait je suis en amour," I responded. **(A/N: Means, Good… I'm in love actually.)**

"Aww combien adorable," she said, and her and Angel sighed dreamily**. (A/N: Means, Aww how adorable!)**The boys made "ick" sounds, except Fang, he had a fork filled with meat, half-way through his mouth, with an eyebrow raised, and he was staring questionately at me. Mom just smiled.

I laughed and said to Fang, "we can speak every language."

"Oh… well that's cool"

"Yeah, but our first language is Spanish," I explained.

He nodded and continued eating slightly confused. Angel explained what everything meant, and he smiled and winked at me. I blushed and turned around to help mom with the dishes.

"Max, we have a surprise for you! And don't try having a vision of what it is!" said Angel.

"Ange you know I don't like surprises," I said, trying not to get a vision.

Gazzy gave me puppy eyes, literally. He turned into his small wolf form, and looked up at me with big blue eyes. His fur was kind of blond but there was brown mixed with it. I petted his head and mom said, "No wolfing up inside the house!"

Fang stared at him with wide eyes for a second then turned to me. _Why is he so small_? He thought. _Because he's really young_, I thought back. Gazzy was back to his regular self, but he let go of a bomb… you know what I mean.

"GAZZY!" we all shouted.

"Sorry…" he said, sheepishly. I opened the windows with a wave of my hands, and summoned the wind. I brought in the wind, gathered the fumes, and sent it back outside. Everyone gasped out "thank you's."

"Are you all done?" asked mom.

"YES!" the boys shouted.

"Max… you ready for your surprise?" asked Ari.

I groaned and Iggy said, "I think you'll like this one!"

Fang slung an arm over my shoulder and led me to the living room. We sat down and Ari and Nudge stood up to get it. They came back a minute later, with a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I tried reading all of their minds asking what it was and they thought back saying they weren't going to tell.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked Fang.

"No, but I wish I did."

Sighing, I carefully ripped the paper, watching everyone's faces. I swear I think they're going to start drooling. I saw Fang's expression, he was carefully watching me. I opened the box and I gasped.

_**Haha Cliffhanger for ya there**_


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises

_**Chapter 10: Surprises**_

**MAX POV **

I gasped as I saw what was inside the box. I covered my mouth with my hand and felt tears coming to my eyes, so I closed them. In the box was one of my most valuable posetions. It was a sheath of arrows and a bow. My dad carved these when I was 4 years old. Before I came here to this world I had to leave them back home in Felid. I ran my hand over the soft wood of the bow and a tear fell there. I thought I lost them forever. I don't even know if dad is alive. I looked up at everyone and grabbed them for a group hug. Fang must've been confused but I told him I would explain later.

"How?..." I asked.

"It was Gazzy's idea, he wanted to go look for them at home and so we did last night. He wanted to show you how much of a great leader you are," said Iggy.

I grabbed Gazzy and hugged him fiercely until I heard a bone crack.

"Thank you so much," I whispered in his hear.

"You're welcome Max. We all love you very much." Then we were all hugging.

""Well are you going to try it?" asked Gazzy. I laughed and we all went outside. We went deep into the forest and I explained everything to Fang and he understood.

"Can you still aim? Because you gotten kinda old," said Ari and I whacked his head. We all climbed trees but mom stood on the ground but she was hidden somewhere. Then there was a mountain lion a few miles from here. Hello! We're farsighted too! I got an arrow and adjusted it in the bow; I pointed it to the game. I let go of the arrow and it went flying. We heard a growl and it died down quickly. We went running to where the prey was until we found it. I slung the bow onto my shoulder and adjusted the strap of the sheath of arrows, which hung to my back. There was the mountain lion, dead, with my arrow stuck in its eyeball. The girls went "eww" and the boys' slapped high five. Fang even licked his lips.

"Hell yeah! Lunch is served!" shouted Iggy, punching the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you guys can eat it when you show Fang how to wolf up," said Mom. I loved her.

"Aww! But Mom just look at it! It's juicy and meaty and-" Gazzy was cut off by Ari saying they'll do it. Angel threw me my bag where I put the game. I smiled and stuffed the animal in there and slung it over my other shoulder. Hey I'm freaking strong! I can lift the Eiffel Tower is I wanted to! I led the girls and mom to the mansion and left the game bag in the porch. I brought along my weapons and told my mom I would watch the boys.


	11. Chapter 11: Transformation

_**Chapter 11: Transformation**_

**MAX POV**

When I got there they were all explaining to Fang on how to transform.

"Okay so first we'll teach you how to do it slowly, ok?" asked Ari. And Fang nodded.

"First you think of what makes you happy and then of what makes you sad," said Iggy.

**FANG POV **

Okay this was kind of hard. They told me to think of what made me happy and what made me sad. I closed my eyes and thought of the Flock's faces then Max's… God I thought of her smile, her snarl, when she's mad, her kisses with me, everything I experienced with her. And finally, when she used her powers, she looked so… so powerful, so amazing, so beautiful, and then I thought of her when she hunt down that mountain lion. Then I thought about the Flock being in danger with Erasers, and Max crying and Max's broken face when I was with her clone, and her sobbing last night.

"Now think of a wolf," said the Gasman. I thought of Ari as a wolf, but then I saw a black wolf, it was huge. Then I felt something. I felt hotter and hotter by the second. I opened my eyes to find them all smiling, even Max. Around me there was blue stuff floating on my arms. The next thing I knew, I was standing like a dog should be standing. Max was staring at me with wide eyes. I tried to tell her it was okay but turned out to be a bark. I looked at myself; I had black fur on my body everywhere. I turned around and started running on these things. I found a pond nearby and went over to see my reflection in the water. It was the same creature I saw in my head a few seconds ago. I yelped and jumped back. I was a wolf. I was panicking. I heard a noise, a twig snap. My ears twitched. I let growl and pounced on the noise, and used my claws to slice it. I saw a frightened Max, beneath me. Her cheek had a few straight lines of blood. She got out of my grasp and she snapped out her wings. She jumped out into the air and flew at a high speed. I was about to go after her but the guys stopped me. I growled at them.

"Fang, calm down! We want to help you!" shouted Ari. I relaxed, because I wanted back to my regular form.

"Ok so if you want back to your regular form, you got to think of yourself as human," explained Iggy. So I thought as myself as my regular form. Then there was the blue stuff on my body and I turned into my old self. I quickly snapped out my wings and tried to catch up to Max.


	12. Chapter 12: Cured

_**Chapter 12: Cured**_

**MAX POV**

He hurt me! I know it shouldn't affect me a little slice. But when a wolf with opposite powers from yours hurts you, you start to feel weak. I got lucky enough to land at the house. I opened the door to find Nudge. She was frightened when she saw me. I know how I must look, I probably have the cut on my cheek, dark circles under my eyes and I was limping. She shouted for Mom and Angel. Between the three of them they carried me to mom's room and aid me down on her bed. She got a few bandages and a vile with orange liquid in it then she got a needle. I jerked back but she said it was okay. Just then someone came running to the room. It was Fang. I couldn't hear that well but he was hysterical. Mom injected the orange liquid to my cheek and bandaged it. I saw Fang's worried and scared face. I whispered his name and passed out.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I woke up and saw I was alone in the room. I was wondering where I was. But then everything came rushing back to me. Fang hurt me, but it was an accident. He was afraid, he was freaking out. I got up with my legs almost passing out. I quietly tiptoed downstairs where I heard voices shouting.

"…accident!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Really!? I don't believe you!" shouted mom. I think. They continued arguing until I got downstairs. When they saw me, they shut up. Fang looked worried and hurt. I was walking over to him when he started blabbering.

"Max I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. Honest. I was just-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I know. It's okay," I whispered.

"Max are you okay? I think you should stay away from him," she warned.

I turned around and told her, "Mom I'm okay it was an accident, he freaked out, he didn't know what was happening."

"Okay, but if this happens again, I swear I won't go easy on you, understand?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll take you to your room," said Fang and he picked me up, bridal style.

When we got to my room he placed me on the bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He trailed the bandage on my cheek with his icy fingers. He looked like he was about to cry. But instead he looked down, ashamed of himself. I tried to sit up, against the back board, which I succeeded. I grabbed his chin and tilted it up, forcing him to look into my eyes. When he did, I cupped his face with my hands and leaned in. I kissed him passionately, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist. We kissed for a long time, until we needed air. I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"Why are you sad? You know it was an accident," I said. He closed his eyes and said,

"I should've known it was you, coming after me," he said and his voice broke at the end.

"If you don't stop acting like this, I swear I'll erase your mind ever since I told you I'm a god," I threatened.

His eyes widened and he said, "You wouldn't."

I pecked his lips and said, "Oh I would."

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say, "FINE! I'll stop acting like this if you promise me something."

"That depends, but shoot."

"Promise me that, if you won't ever come with me when I practice the wolf stuff."

"No-" he interrupted me.

"Damn it, Max! Why can't you do something, without being stubborn?!"

"Let me finish! I will go but I'll stay up high in the trees, deal?" I asked.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at me then said, "Ok fine but if it goes bad I won't let you see me as a wolf form."

"Ok, and just so you know, I'll see the future to see if you hurt me," I said with a smirk.

"You know your mom explained to me what happens with a wolf and the opposite powers stuff," he said.

"Good," I said.

"I'm gonna take off the bandages," I said while I pulled one.

He caught my hand and I shocked him with electricity, "stop that!"

"I think it's safe for me to take them off, moron!" I shouted as I peeled the last one.

I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror, I touched my cheek and the only thing I saw was skin. I looked at myself and I was back to my regular self. I went back to his sitting position in the bed and showed him my cheek. He relaxed and we went downstairs. The Flock started asking if I was okay and I nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Exciting News

_**Chapter 13: Exciting News**_

**MAX POV**

"There's a message for you guys," she said pointing to the mirror in the hallway. It's like a computer where we can communicate with home. My realm is more civilized than the other realms. It had a golden frame around it, and at the bottom, if you squinted you could see a little button. I pushed it and the screen turned green. A keyboard popped out and I entered the code. There it was,

**One New Message: URGENT! From: (TIFICATHE)**

**(A/N: Tificathe is the Fire realm, where Max's home is)**

I opened it and it was a letter. The Flock was at the living room, waiting. They always want me to open these things. I was a bit nervous the title of the message is URGENT! So it must be very, very important.

**Dear Maximum Ride, **

**We have rather exciting news for you and the rest of your family. We heard you told Nicholas Walker about what you are and who he is. We have made peace with Leoma. By orders of the fire god, your father, the king, you are all to come home immediately. He misses you very much. He says it has been a long time since he has seen his family. Come as quickly as you can, everyone at TIFICATHE misses you very much. Your father gives his love to all of you. **

**Sincerely, **

**The advisor of the Fire God**** (A/N: Leoma is the Ice realm, where Fang's home is)**

I know I never do this but, I was jumping up and down like a little girl, squealing and saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over, and over again. Everyone was leaning forward from the couches. Staring at me with wide eyes, open mouths. Except Angel, she came running over to me and hugged me fiercely. I carried her over to the living room. I sat down, with Angel next to me, crushing my hand.

"Guys guess what!?" I said.

"What?" they all shouted.

I giggled and said, "We can all go home!"

Silence. Then Fang jumped up and shouted, "HELL YEAH! I can see my parents, my brothers, my sister!"

Then they all went to go check the message. After 2 minutes, they came here shouting happy things, even my mom, who doesn't do that stuff.

"Wait when can we go?" asked Nudge.

"How about… Tomorrow?" asked Mom, with a grin on her face.

"YES!" we all shouted.


	14. Chapter 14: Moving Again

_**Chapter 14: Moving Again**_

**FANG POV**

We were going back home! I can't believe I'm going to meet my biological parents and live with them and get to know my siblings! But I couldn't live with Max and the Flock and Ari (I guess he's in the flock too now). Max must've heard my thoughts, because she came into the room and hugged me from behind. Her forehead was resting against my back, her arms were wrapped around my waist. My breath was caught in my throat. I want her to be mine, forever, no one else's. She was too valuable to me. She giggled her adorable giggle. I turned around and quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. I crushed her to my chest and nuzzled her neck. She moaned and I smirked against her neck. I went up to her lips and kissed her. Max slid her arms up my chest and wrapped them around my neck. We broke away and leaned our foreheads against each other's. She closed her eyes and clutched my arm nervously. She leaned backwards and I slid my hand up her back.

"Don't," I whispered.

She opened her eyes and I saw fear. _She probably got a vision_, I thought.

"No I didn't… it's something else," she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked away and mumbled some words.

"What?

"Whamddsacct," she mumbled out.

"I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"WHAT IF MY DAD DOESN'T ACCEPT!" she shouted.

"Accept what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You. Me. Together."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked, amused.

"Um because you should be my enemy and because… other boys wanted to use me back home!"

"Wait what about the boy thing?" I asked getting mad.

"OtherboysbackhomewantedmetodatethemsothattheycouldmarrymeandrulewhenIbecomeafull godorinotherwordsaqueen," she said quickly.

"What did you do to them?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and smirked, saying, "I sent them to Hell."

_Oh my god_, I thought. She is great but she can be scary sometimes. She grinned after reading my mind, but her eyes were full of worry. I placed my hands on the sides of her warms. Running them up and down. Slowly. Making her shiver. I tilted her chin up and said, "It will be okay… we'll find a way around."

She nodded and pecked my lips, we went over to her room and I asked her if she needed help packing. She just laughed and stared at me while she snapped her fingers and everything flew to her bags on the floor. She snapped them again and the zipper closed. I stared at her, bewildered. She smirked and I realized my mouth was open. I closed it instantly.

"You gotta teach me that trick," I said to her. She laughed and nodded.

"It takes a lot of practice," she explained. She shifted her hands in front of the nags and closed her eyes. Then the bags flew off the floor and went flying out of the room. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She stared at a painting on top of the headboard bed. It was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was kind of a combination between the three boys. Beside him was a little girl clutching his hand with an oversized bow at her side, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like Ma-

"It's me and my dad," she said with a smile.

"Why do you have blond hair then?" I asked her.

"It changed when I came here, but when I get back it'll turn brown," she explained.

"Cool," I said, then added, "so you have had that bow and arrows for the longest time?"

She nodded and grabbed it. She ran her hand along the bow and hung it on her left shoulder. The sheath of arrows was adjusted behind her back. The strap was from her right shoulder and it ran all the way to her left ribs. She looked beautiful. She blushed and grabbed my hand. We walked over my room. She did the same trick with my bags.

We went downstairs and saw a bunch of bags by the front door most of them were Nudge's, because she kept on bringing a bunch of purple ones.

"How are you going to carry all that stuff?" I asked while raising my eyebrows.

They all laughed and Max said, "we won't carry them, we teleport them to our realms."

Just then she blew air to the bags, but then turned to fire. In three seconds, they all disappeared.

Her weapon was still in the same position as earlier. Angel, reading my thoughts, said, "she carries it everywhere."

"Oh," was all I said.

Dr. Martinez reached in her pocket and got out a red ruby. She threw it into the air and it exploded into a million pieces. Those pieces turned into a glowing red door. Max pulled on my arm and led me to the door. She opened it and stepped inside. We entered a place where it was covered in fire, everywhere. Except for a path that was in front of us. I started to sweat and I felt weaker. Max noticed and hurried me over.

"It's a fire portal, if you don't hurry you'll pass out or worse," she explained. I nodded and we walked faster until we reached a white door. Max opened it and I saw a white. Everywhere. It's snow! Wait why was I excited? I didn't give a crap. I just jumped onto the snow. Feeling better. Then I started to get visions of my childhood. I remembered everything. Even me running through the woods, and a bear attacking me. I remembered I saw a pretty little girl trying to get me to wake up. After that I remember her punching my nose.

I stood up and saw everyone in black cloaks. How come I wasn't cold? _Because you're fire and we're ice, ding-dong! _Shot Max through my head. They all had leather gloves too. _We need them to protect them against the cold or we won't be able to use fire_, she explained through my thoughts I looked to her and she had a black cloak, her weapons in the same position, but her hair was brown and curl and it hung around her shoulders. She smiled and she looked like… well like a goddess.

"We got to get moving," said Dr. Martinez. She had he hair like Max's but shorter and her eyes are green. I nodded and clutched her gloved hand. The boys wolfed up. Ari's fur is a darkish brown; Iggy's is a dark caramel color and Gazzy's is blondish with some brown to it. Max said, "Wolf up." I did as she said and did what I did last time. In less than two seconds I was covered in black fur. Max whistled and four horses came from the woods around us. 


	15. Chapter 15: Meeting the Fire God

_**Chapter 15: Meeting the Fire God **_

**MAX POV**

After the horses came, we settled into them. I had to lead the way. I pressed my legs against the horse and we started moving forward. I did it again but harder and the horse was running. The horses were running and the boys were behind us. My cloak was flowing behind me and so was my hair. It feels like you're flying, but instead you're sitting down. It's been so long since I've ridden a horse. Especially my horse. His name was Fire Horse, because he could breathe out fire. I missed him. I was hoping I would see him again. I took in all of my surroundings, the moving trees, the animals, everything I closed my eyes and breathed in the air of home. I was finally here. I smiled with my eyes still closed. I opened them and turned to my left. Fang was running beside my current horse. He kept thinking on how beautiful and how happy I looked. I told him he would be happy like me when he met his parents_. I'm happy with you by my side_, he thought. I blushed and smiled. Our castle is just like the one from Chronicles of Narnia. When we arrived we left the horses by the entrance.

The boys turned to their regular selves and walked behind me. Fang was very curious. He looked at everything, he whispered in my ear, "I thought this didn't exist."

"Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean they're not real." I said, with a smile.

He smiled and kept sweating again like he did in the portal. I turned around and ran my thumb along his forehead. _I cast a force field on you, so you won't feel like this_, I thought mentally to him. He smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

We kept walking until we came to the main entrance. There were four guards and when they noticed us they opened the huge doors. We went inside. I took off my cloak and my gloves, so did the others. I put them on a coat rack and the gloves were stuffed in my jacket. I looked at my mother and nodded for me to go forward I gulped and continued walking. We walked over the red carpet, and the walls were white with many paintings of my ancestors. There were many chandeliers. He fountains, instead of water they had lava. Many of the servants were the same ones I knew before I left. I smiled and nodded. We walked until there were two doors made of white wood. I pushed them open and I looked forward. There he was. My father, sitting in a throne chair, we didn't own crowns only or princesses and queens. Kings and princes' wear a pendant with a gem, the color of their realm. In this case, dad was wearing a red gem pendant. He looked the same. He had his same brown hair and his brown eyes like mine. He had red cloak around him and he looked handsome. He stared into my eyes before standing up, and walking to us. I used my speed to run to him. He caught me and I hugged him fiercely. I felt tear coming to my eyes and I whispered, "Daddy, I missed you so much."

"My little girl" he whispered. I let go of him. And he hugged my mom and kissed her. He hugged my brothers and they did too. He hugged my sisters and they did too. I introduced him to Fang.

"Dad this is Nicholas Walker, he's helped me lead the flock, and he's been my best friend ever since I found him. We call him by his middle name. Fang this is my dad, Charlie ." They shook hands and my dad said, "You are the son of the Ice gods, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," said Fang.

"I've heard you've captured my little girl's heart?" asked my dad with an eyebrow raised.

Fang smiled his gorgeous smile and nodded; he looked at me and said, "I love her more than my own life." I blushed and smiled. My dad smiled and said, "well it's great to meet you and have you back."

"It's great to meet you too, sir," said Fang.

Dad turned to the crowd that has gathered below the throne and said, "My children are back and ready to lead!" They all cheered and when it all died down, I said, "I'm taking Fang to his realm."

"Alright, sweetheart, and tell his family that the teenagers will have a party you know where, and the adults will have a ball."

"Okay let's go, Fang."


	16. Chapter 16: His Family

_**Chapter 16: His Family**_

**MAX POV**

We rode horses to his realm; we were passing ice cover trees with icicles as leaves. There was snow all over the dirt. His family's palace was the same as ours but the colors were different. They were blue and black. When we arrived I tied my horse to a nearby tree. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the door. The guards opened the gate and we headed to the doors of the throne room. Before he opened them, he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. I touched his cheek and said, "They're going to be happy to see you."

He placed his hand over mine and nodded. We pushed them open and walked hand in hand to the thrones. There was the king and queen, his brothers and sister. There was one empty throne which was meant for him. The girls were wearing gowns and the boys were wearing what my dad was wearing except they were blue or black. Their pendant's gem was a frosted diamond. The girls' crown had the same gem but it was smaller. Fang was with his family. His parents stood up first, they looked exactly like the picture Fang has. He went over to them and whispered, "Mom? Dad?"

They smiled and nodded. His parents hugged him and he hugged them back, I smiled. His siblings came over and hugged him. His family turned to me and I bowed. I rised and they said, "Thank You, very much for taking care of our son."

"It's been a pleasure of mine," I said with a grin.

"Your father has told us that you two love each other, true?" his mother asked.

"I do. I love him very much. He's been my best friend since I found him." I said while I looked at Fang. Fang came over and took my hand, and said, "I do too."

"How very adorable," said his dad. I smiled and told them the message. I told Fang where the party was going to be.

"Are you going?" I asked him.

"If you guys are going, then I will too," he said while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded and kissed his lips.


	17. Chapter 17: Party

_**Chapter 17: Party**_

**FANG POV**

I took a shower and changed into my black clothes. Turns out they_ ARE_ civilized here. My brother, my sister and I left for the party. It was behind a waterfall. They froze the water and we walked through. Then they unfroze it. They said they would teach me tomorrow how to use my powers. We went deeper into a cave and found a stage and many other teenagers about our age. They were eating some type of food and drinking wine, I think.

"Ok so we're gonna sing a few for you guys, hope you like 'em," said Iggy from the stage. They were all wearing white or black. But Max, she was wearing boots, tight black pants, a black shirt and a white leather jacket. She was standing with a red bass guitar in her hands.

**MAX POV**

I was standing behind a mic. With a bass guitar in my hands, I would sing first.

"This is a little slow-beat hope you like it," I said.

**(A/N: Remember me by Zendaya)**

_I wish that we could do it over again,_

_Every smile, every tear, every part_

_Cause I know nothing ever will end,_

_if it's safe inside our hearts_

_So let's move on but never let go,_

_As we take these steps on our own_

_Whatever will be, I'll remember you so remember me_

_Remember me, and I'll be there. And I'll be there_

_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere_

_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._

_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

I wrote this song when Fang left.

_So many new days up ahead,_

_and I'm excited to see all of them._

_But please don't forget about this time,_

_Just close your eyes and..._

_Remember me, and I'll be there._

_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere._

_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._

_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

Everyone clapped and cheered. I spotted Fang I smiled at him and he winked.

"Another one Max!" shouted Nudge. I nodded.

"This song is for the love of my life, I hope you like it Fangles."

**(A/N: Back to December by Taylor Swift)**

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

I stared into his eyes and he smiled.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"._

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night –_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time._

I finished and every one clapped and cheered. Fang was smiling, and thought, _I love you_. _I love you too_, I thought back. "Who wants to hear Iggy sing?" I called out. Everyone said yes and I brought Iggy from the keyboard to the front stage. I gave him my guitar and I took his place at the keyboard. I saw which song he wanted to sing and started playing. I told Nudge and Ari, through their minds.

**(A/N: Heaven by Brett Dennen)**

Beyond the rules of religion

The cloth of conviction

Above all the competition

Where fact and fiction meet

There's no color lines cast or classes

There's no fooling the masses

Whatever faith you practice

Whatever you believe

Oh, Heaven, Heaven

What the hell is Heaven?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

Throw away your misconceptions

There's no walls around Heaven

There's no codes you gotta know to get in

No minutemen border patrol

You must lose your earthly possession

Leave behind your weapons

You can't buy your salvation

And there is no pot of gold

Mmm Heaven, Heaven

What the hell is Heaven?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

Heaven ain't got no prisons

No government, no business

No banks or politicians

No armies and no police

Castles and cathedrals crumble

Pyramids and pipelines tumble

The failure keeps you humble

And leads us closer to peace

Oh, Heaven, Heaven

What the hell is Heaven?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

Is there a home for the homeless?

Is there hope for the hopeless?

He finished and everyone started to cheer and clap and whistle.

**FANG POV**

I gotta say they all really can sing. I heard Max and Igtard, but I still want to hear Nudge and Ari. Nudge was next.

**(A/N: She's so gone by Naomi Scott)**

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew _

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_(That's so over now)_

_She's so gone_

_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So long_

_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone. _

Nudge has changed a lot since we came here. She looks 15. And Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are still the same. But Iggy can see. Ari's turn was up.

**(A/N: We so Fly by The GGGG's)**

_Here we go_

_Caught me sneaking out the back_

_Daddy chased me down the street_

_Good thing I've been running track_

_He'll ground me till I'm 83_

_Gonna meet up with my homies_

_Party like we're VIP_

_You'd be glad to say you know me_

_Satisfaction guaranteed_

_So rock with us tonight_

_We so fly We so fly We so fly_

_We is who we is. We so fly We so fly_

_Gonna wait until it's dark_

_If the neighbors only knew_

_Creeping in your backyard_

_Cannonball into the pool_

_Then we'll party back at your place_

_You don't even understand_

_We'd be drowning out the d.j._

_Yeah we'll scream until we can't_

_So rock with us tonight_

_We so fly We so fly We so fly_

_We is who we is. We so fly_

_Girl you know we got that mad swag_

_Baby we know where it's at_

_Girl you know we got that mad swag_

_Baby we know where it's where it's at_

_We so fly We so fly We so fly_

_We is who we is. We so fly We so fly We so fly_

_We is who we is. We so fly We so fly_

_Wow, _I thought. I can hear their voices and never get tired of them. I caught Max's attention and she smirked. They all stayed at their places and I guess it's Max's turn. She has the most beautiful voice! She wrote a song for me and it was great, no it was awesome. She stared into my eyes while she sang.

**(A/N: Starry Eyed cover by Bridgit Mendler)**

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw my heart and get a new one_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you_

_Hit me with lightning, ahhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed and everybody glows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed and my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

She closed her eyes and played the key board. Her and Nudge we're the only ones playing. Nudge was playing acoustic guitar.

_So we burst into colors,_

_Colors and carousels_

_Fall head first like paper planes_

_In playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me_

_With lightning ahhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed and everybody glows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed and everybody glows_

_Oh, everybody's starry eyed and my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Newt thing we're touching [6x]_

_Hey!_

_Oh everybody's starry eyed_

_And everybody glows_

_Oh everybody's starry eyed_

_And my body goes [4x]_

_Oh everybody's starry eyed_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

She opened her eyes and smiled her incredible smile. They were going back up in ten minutes. The four of them came over to us. _Max is so hot_, I thought. Max reading my thoughts blushed, looked down and ran her hand up and down her arm. When she was close I pulled her to me and kissed her. She had her arms around my neck and we broke away. "I love hearing you sing", I whispered in her ear. She smiled and said, "you should sing something." I shook my head and said in my ear, "for me?" I was about to say no, when I felt someone's presence inside my body.

**MAX POV**

Ari possessed Fang's body so he could sing. David and Sarah laughed. I greeted Fang's siblings and talked a bit with them. They haven't changed. David is the oldest, then it's Sarah and then it's Fang.

"Have you heard him sing?" I asked David and Sarah.

"Not really," they answered, with amusement in their voices.

Nudge giggled and said, "he has an awesome voice."

"You are?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge, because I sometimes can't shut up. I'm Max's sister. I think we'll be great friends. Do you li-" I covered her mouth with my hand and she licked it.

"Eww! Dude!" I shouted, cleaning my hand with my jeans.

She turned to me and hissed, "I'm not a guy."

I sighed and said, "Fine…dudette." She wacked my arm and we all laughed. Her and Sarah started talking about boys and clothes, while Iggy, Ari/Fang set up at the stage.

"So how are you Max?" asked David.

"Good, but I'm happy I'm home," I said.

"Us too, we stayed at our aunt's house."

"So no more enemies?" I asked.

"Nope," he said with a grin. The boys were going to sing, and I turned around . Fang turned to me, and Ari was behind the keyboard, Iggy had a bass guitar, and so did Fang.

"This is for someone very special to me," said Fang.

**(A/N: Out of my League by Fitz and The Tantrums)**

_More than just a dream [2x]_

_[Verse 1]_

_Forty days and forty nights_

_I waited for a girl like you to come and save my life_

_Recall the days I waited for you_

_You know the ones who said, "I'd never find someone like you."_

Fang winked at me, and David nudged me with his elbow.

_[Chorus]_

_You were out of my league_

_All the things I believe_

_You were just the right kind_

_Yeah, you are more than just a dream_

_You were out of my league_

_Got my heartbeat racing_

_If I die don't wake me_

_'Cause you are more than just a dream_

Fang closed his eyes and continued.

_[Verse 2]_

_From time to time I pinch myself_

_Because I think my girl mistakes me for somebody else_

_And every time she takes my hand_

_All the wonders that remain become a simple fact_

_[Chorus (2x)]_

_You were out of my league_

_All the things I believe_

_You were just the right kind_

_Yeah, you are more than just a dream_

_You were out of my league_

_Got my heartbeat racing_

_If I die don't wake me_

_'Cause you are more than just a dream_

_More than just a dream [4x] _

He finished and my heartbeat was beating like 300 MPH. He sang in public for me.

"How about a duet, from the couple?" asked Ari with a wink at me and Fang. Everyone cheered. _I guess we got to_, said Fang through his mind. _I have one_, I thought to him as I went to the stage, _I'll put it in your mind._ He nodded.

**(Somebody I used to know by Gotye, FT. Kimbra)**

"I wrote this a long time ago. I hope you guys like it," I said. I sent the lyrics to everyone and they started to play.

(Fang _Italics_, Max **Bold**)

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**

**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**

**But I don't wanna live that way**

**Reading into every word you say**

**You said that you could let it go**

**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_[x2]_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

Everyone cheered and we got down from the stage.

"When did you write that?" asked Fang.

"When you left," I said, turning away. He hugged me and said, "You know I'll never do that again right?"

I nodded and explained, "I wrote it because I always write what I feel."

He nodded in understandment. Ari told me, "You should sing something to help him with power up his ability." I nodded.

"Stay in the middle of the room," said Sarah to Fang. He nodded and did as he was told.

"Something that involves Ice," said David. _No duh_, I thought.

We went to the stage and I guess they knew which one to play because they guessed right.

**(Let It Go by Idina Menzel)**

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

Fang's eyes widened and his hands curled into fists.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_

He closed his eyes tightly and he kneeled on the floor.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

His hands were flat against the ground and he looked up at me. His eyes were blue. And I mean a very bright and darkblue at the same time. He stood up and faced his palms up. He closed his eyes in concentration and icy daggers flew from his palm. When they hit the celing, the celing froze. Everyone looked up and cheered.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

Everyone cheered and whistled. Fang turned to normal. He smiled and I smiled back. I ran to him and he caught me in his arms.

"Thank you," he said. I nodded and pecked his cheek.

When the party ended, we all got out from the hidden cave behind the waterfall. I was the first one to come out, so I stopped the water, and everyone came out. The only ones left were; Fang, Sarah, David, Ari, Iggy, Nudge and me. It was freezing, there was snow everywhere. There was probably 9 inches of snow. I forgot to bring my cloak, bu I got my gloves out. The Flock wanted to give me theirs, but I told them to keep it. Fang, noticing I had my arms wrapped around myself, gave me his cloak. I told him I would be fine, but he just put it around me. He ran his thumb across my lips, making me shiver even more.

"What should I do about those lips?" he whispered. He leaned even closer until our lips met. My body was on fire. I wanted more. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and brought him even closer. We kissed hungrily, until our sisters squealed. We broke apart, instantly. He cupped my flushed cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said. Sarah and Nudge jumped up and down, and squealed, excited.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded and he said, "I'll come for you tomorrow."

He transformed himself into his wolf form, and so did my brothers. Fang nudged my hand with his snout. I laughed and petted his head. He was freaking huge for a wolf! He was probably 5'7 to my 5'9. His brother and sister got on horses, and so did me and Nudge. When it's snowing, we can't fly, our wings will freeze. Fang's won't. He's the only one from his family who can turn into a wolf and has wings. Cool huh? We left our own realms.


	18. Chapter 18: Dreaming about You

_**Chapter 18: Dreaming about You**_

**MAX POV**

When we got there I went to my parent's. Good thing the ball ended. I knocked their door and I went in. There they were sitting in the bed talking. When they saw me they motioned for me to go sit with them.

"Max how was the party?" asked my dad.

"It was great. Fang sang a song for me. And at the end, he saw I forgot my cloak, and gave me his." I sighed happily when I finished.

"What a gentle man," said my mom.

"And he looks like he's thinking about you every second," said my dad.

"And I think about him too," I said.

My mom and dad smiled, and dad said, "Remember when you were five years old? And said you would never fall in love?"

My mom giggled and said, "Yes you saw me and your dad kiss and you said 'Eww! I'll never have a boyfriend or fall in love'"

"He's different mom… He understands me, he thinks like I do, he's like my like my best friend," I said, while looking at the ring he gave me for my birthday. You know which one. My dad took my hand with the ring in it and asked, "Did he give this to you?"

I nodded and said, "For my birthday."

"He's got good taste," he said while he examined it.

"So how have you been dad?" I asked when he finished examining my ring.

"Well, I've missed all of you," he said.

"Us too," I said.

"I'm really proud of all of you, especially you Maximum," he said.

"Because you have kept all of them alive, you've been a great leader, and you haven't exposed us," he said with a smile.

I smiled and hugged him and my mom. Right then came The Flock. Angel ran to dad's lap and Gazzy sat next to him. The rest of them sat in the bed. We all talked about how we would survive, funny, moments, and my first date with a human boy, I said it was to get revenge on Fang for kissing the Red headed wonder, and we all laughed, Ari said, "Maxie Waxie was jealous." I threw a pillow at him and we all laughed. They told dad about my clone, but they didn't tell him about Fang leaving us.

"She was a pain in the ass," said Ari.

"Well her clone is the opposite of her," said Nudge. We kept talking until we were tired. Ange walked me to my old room. It was the same as mom and dad's, its walls were white and there was a huge closet, my weapon was by the book case. The bed had a red blanket and red pillows. By the edge of the bed were my some grey sweats and a red tank-top. I showered, changed and untangled my hair. I saw the same me, but with brown hair, in the bathroom mirror. I opened the closet, and I saw a bunch of clothes I _WOULD_ wear. There were caramel and black color leather jackets, brown and black pants, black, white and grey shirts and combat boots that were the same color as the jackets. I placed my bow and arrows under my bed. I was about to go to bed when I saw Fang's cloak hanging by a chair. I went over and grabbed it. I ran my hands over the soft and thick material it was made of. It still had his scent. I laid down on my bed and clutched it to my chest. I fell asleep and dreamed of the past, because that's what certain gods can do.

**(A/N: Dream is in the first book, when Max and Fang kiss for the first time ****P.S. Don't own Maximum Ride****)**

"_Fang!" I said. "How bad?"_

"_Pre' y bad," he said fuzzily, then, groaning, he tried to shift to one side. _

"_Don't move!" I told him, but he turned his head and spit out blood onto the sand. He raised his head and spit something to it, then opened his eyes blearily._

"_Tooth," he said in disgust. "Feel like crap," Fang added, touching the knots on the back of his head. _

_I tried to smile. "You look like a kitty cat." I made whisker emotions on my face, indicating where Ari had raked his. He looked at me sourly._

"_Fang," I said, my voice breaking. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."_

_With no warning, I leaned down and kissed his mouth, just like that._

"_Ow," he said, touching his split lip, and we both stared at each other in shock. _

_Mortification heated my face. I glanced up to see Nudge and the Gasman gaping at me. Luckily, Iggy was blind, and Angel was getting Fang water._

_Gazzy looked from me to Fang to Iggy, clearly thinking that he was sunk now that I had obviously severed all ties with reality. _

_Slowly, Fang levered himself into a sitting position, his jaw tight, sweat breaking out on his face. "Man," he said, and coughed. "This feels pretty bad."_

_It was about the most he'd ever admitted to, painwise. He stood clumsily and took the water from Angel. Taking a swig, he rinsed his mouth and spit it out onto the sand._

"_I'm going to kill Ari," Fang said._

With that I woke up, smiling, clutching Fang's cloak to my chest. _Our first kiss_, I thought dreamily.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just think that? WTH? _He's changing you_, explained Angel. I know, I groaned. She giggled and left her presence from my head, to come to my bedroom. She was wearing little pink dress with a bow on her head. She looked adorable.

"Thank you," she said. "Are you going with Fang?" I laughed and nodded. "Well you better change", she said looking up and down at me. I laughed and said, "Go wake the others up." She hugged me and left. She's my little girl and always will be.


	19. Chapter 19: Searching

_**Chapter 19: Searching**_

**FANG POV (BEFORE MORNING)**

When I got home from the party my parents were waiting for us by the throne room. Dad dismissed my siblings the y wanted to talk to me in my room. When we got there, I sat down by the bed and the stood in front of me, smiling. Mom sat next me and grabbed my hands. She looked very pretty. _Of course she does, she's a god stupid_! I thought to myself. Dad and mom hugged me and I hugged them back.

"Max is our girlfriend?" asked my mother. I smiled and nodded.

Mom giggled. "My little boy has a girlfriend," she said while ruffling my hair.

"I'm not that little anymore," I grumbled.

"Son, we're 4,000 years old. You're only 15, I think you're still little," explained my dad. I snorted and whispered, "You _are_ old." They laughed and I joined them.

"You do know how old Max is right? She's like 500 years younger than us," said mom.

"She's 3, 514 years old, actually," I muttered.

"Well there you go," said my dad.

"Why did she keep everything from me?" I asked them. They hesitated and explained it.

"She wanted to protect you," they said at the same time.

"How?" I asked.

"Well she had visions about you and we asked her if she could protect you. When she was going to take you she already left. And she found you, injured… at least that's what she said," said dad, remembering.

"Oh," I said.

"Yes it's confusing but she did it," said mom with a sigh. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"How grateful I am to her," she said.

"There wasn't a day we didn't miss you," said my dad. We continued talking until I said I was tired. Mom kissed my forehead and left. I was kind of hungry. At around midnight, I snuck out and transformed myself into my wolf form. I wanted to try to hunt animals. When I was a few miles away, I heard a twig snap nearby. I followed a delicious scent until I saw a deer. I snuck quietly behind it and pounced on it. I ripped its flesh and ate it. Hey it sounds gross but it's actually really good. When I finished, I wiped my snout, which was covered in blood, by a pond. I looked the place and noticed it's beautiful. I would show Max tomorrow. It would be _our place_; no one else could come here. Only _us_.


	20. Chapter 20: Forever

_**Chapter 20: Forever**_

**MAX POV**

I made two small braids with some of the hair that always hangs in my face and I joined them in the back. My hair has gotten curlier ever since I got here. I put on some caramel color combat boots, a jacket the same color, a white button up shirt, and some black pants. I got my cloak and my gloves, and left to a hidden room by a tower's staircase. You pull on a torch and a door opens. I walked over the dark hallway. I thought of fire and my hands caught fire. I placed my palm in front of me and kept walking until I came to a small balcony in a room. This is our family room. It had millions and millions of books, a computer lab (we have internet access, cool huh?), a mat with a sword case on the side, a music room, a special room for me where I kept my weapons, no one could go in there except for me, I had knives, ninja nunchuks, bows and arrows, every type of sword, name a weapon and I've got it. You could practically do whatever you want here. I made my fire die down, and I saw everyone here, even mom and dad. We always used to meet here when we weren't busy. My parents were reading, Iggy and Gazzy were making bombs, Angel and Nudge were doing each other's hair and Ari was eating while playing on the computer lab. I closed my eyes, trying to get a vision. I got one. Fang would come like at 10:00 or 10:30. It's barely 8:00.

I went over to the sword case and grabbed a Migration Period sword. It's an antique actually. But it still can kill you. Its handle was made of gold, and had a few symbols. Its blade was pretty long. I examined all of them and went to my weapon room. It was a huge room. I grabbed a really sharp knife and stood at least 15 yards away from my target. I closed my eyes and put my arm backwards. I had it from the tip of the blade and threw it. I opened my eyes and it was in the eye of the target. _You still got it Maximum_, I thought to myself. I had this special electronic device where you can punch in what you want to battle. I punched in a code for three people. And they appeared by a base in the left corner of the room. I grabbed 5 throwing knives, a spear, and an axe. One for each of them. I grabbed a blindfold and covered my eyes. I could sense one coming from my backside, I threw a spear to it and I heard a groan. Someone was coming from my right side, so I threw my five throwing knives to it and I heard a thump on the floor. Then it was quiet. I heard running footsteps coming from the left side of the wall. They can climb, did you know that? I threw the axe and I heard a shout. I lifted my blindfold up to my fore head and looked around. I saw the person with the spear attached to its heart, bleeding from where it was injured. Then I saw the other one with one knife at each shoulder, another one in the forehead, one in the heart, and one in its stomach. The other body had the spear stuck in its head.

Ari knocked on the door, and shouted, "Max can you come here?" I left my room and went over to Ari who was by the mat. He had a sword in his hand and thought; _I want to have a duel_. I nodded and grabbed a sword like his. It had a black handle and the blade was at least 2 feet long. I went over to the mat and standed in front of him. Iggy was by the computers and shouted, "Go!"

We fought with swords for like half an hour until I had my sword an inch away from his throat. I had an arm behind my back and a smirk on my face. He dropped his sword and placed his hands up in surrender. I smiled and turned around. I threw my sword backwards where Ari was. His back was against the wall and the sword was stuck in the wall, an inch of space between his neck and the sword. He was staring at me with wide eyes. He gulped and everyone in the room laughed, especially Iggy. Ari ran to him and tackled him. They both went flying to the floor. The girls stared at each other in shock. And dad broke the two of them up. I was shooting with my bows until mom knocked on my door saying Fang was waiting for me. I kissed everyone's cheek and said I would be back. I put on my cloak and gloves. I hung the strap from sheath of arrows from my left shoulder to my right ribs. And I carried the bow in my hands. I put on my arm guard **(A/N: Thing you put on your arm holding the bow to protect it.)** To go outside from our family room I pressed a hidden button on the floor with my boot. The wall slid open and I stepped outside. I ran downstairs and startled a woman carrying a tray with water. I laughed maniacally, and continued running. I ran until I was caught by someone's arms. I looked up and saw Fang's smiling face.

"Morning beautiful," he said in a husky voice and leaned down. His lips were pressed against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we angled our heads even more, to deepen it. He licked my bottom lip and I open my mouth, his tongue swept inside my mouth.

"No PDA!" shouted someone. We pulled away and we both blushed.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheek with his hand and said, "You look beautiful today." I blushed and looked down. He ran his thumb along my heated cheek.

He held out his hand and I took it. "Where are we going?" I asked as he led me outside. He pecked my lips and whispered in my ear,

"It's a surprise." I raised my eyebrows and he said, "Please don't try to have a vision."

I sighed and nodded. He smiled as he got on his horse. I got on mine and followed him through the freezing forest. He got off of his horse when we were a few miles away from my home. I got off mine too.

"Whe-" he interrupted me before I could finish. He pressed a finger to my lips and said,

"Close your eyes," I opened my mouth to say something but he said, "please."

I did as I was told and he grabbed both of my hands and led me forward.

"Where are you taking me Fang?" I asked as I laughed.

"It's a surprise," he said. We stopped and he covered my eyes with his hands.

"Go forward," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I'll fall," I whispered back.

"No you won't, because you can trust me," he said.

"True," I said as I slowly walked forward.

"Stop."

I stopped and he removed his hands. I fluttered my eyes open and when I saw all around me, I gasped.

I think this is the only place where there wasn't any snow. Instead, there were Yellow Mecsek Flowers all around, the sun was shining, there were trees all around (without snow,) and there was a small pond nearby. Fang, behind me, took off my cloak, brushed my hair from my right shoulder to my left shoulder, put my weapons on the floor and kissed my neck, making me sigh.

"Do you like it?" he whispered as he ran his cold lips up and down my neck.

"I love it," I gasped out. He wrapped his arms around me and said,

"Good because this is _our_ place, no one can come here except for us," he said. My heart squipped a few beats. I turned around and he was smiling.

"Oh Fang," I gasped out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down. I smashed my mouth and against his. His eyes fluttered shut. And he held me tighter against him. We kissed passionately for a long time. I pulled away and I leaned my forehead against his. Our eyes drifted shut and our noses were rubbing against each other's.

"I love you so much," we said at the same time. Our eyes opened and we laughed. We stayed this way for a while, until he led me to really tall tree.

"Look up," he said. I did and I saw something that made my heart flutter. In the tree was carved,

_Max + Fang= One heart, One Love, FOREVER_

I covered my mouth with my hand. Fang took my hand that covered my mouth and placed it where his heart is. I looked up at him and he pressed his hand against my cheek. He ran his thumb along my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Forever," he whispered.

"Oh Fang, I love you so much. You're my life without you I would be miserable and die," I whispered.

"You're my oxygen, I would die if I lost you," he said. I kissed him again, but more hungrily. We both fell to the ground. I landed on top of him and we both smiled. I ran my fingers along his blue veins from his arm and he shivered, closing his eyes. I traced the outline of his lips and he kissed my fingertips. I caressed his cheek and his eyes were still closed.

"I never thought I would fall in love… especially with my best friend," I whispered.

"Me neither," he whispered back. He pulled me down until I lay on my back, next to him. I looked down while our fingers intertwined. I looked back at him and he was smiling. Our eyes locked and I saw admire, awe… and love. Our fore heads leaned against each other's and we closed our eyes. I fell asleep and I rested my forehead on his chest. I put my hand on his neck and kept it there. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed that way.

I woke and I looked up. Fang was asleep, breathing peacefully. His eyebrow furrowed and held me tighter. I looked into his mind and saw what he's dreaming of. His dream's about me and Dylan. He had flashbacks of when Dylan gave me a flower at the restaurant, also when Dylan kissed me when I went flying off. He growled and his teeth clenched. Angel probably put it in his mind. I kissed his lips and he relaxed. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw my face, he smiled. I smirked and said, "I saw your dreams."

He blushed and said, "I thought those were private."

I gigged, pecked his cheek and said, "Nope."

He grunted and I stood up, he stood up too and grabbed my hand.

"We can come here whenever you feel like it," he said. I smiled and nodded. I've never smiled so much like this, except when I'm with my brothers and sisters. I put on my cloak and my gloves. We got on our horses and headed to my realm. When we got there I wanted to show him the secret room. I grabbed his hand and almost dragged him up the stairs. When I got in front of the hidden door I giggled. He looked at me and whispered,

"She's going crazy," I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"You can't tell anyone about this room, got it?" he nodded and I continued, "or else I'll have to slice our throat."

His eyes widened and I laughed. I pulled on the torch and we went inside. I led him through the dark hallway.

"Wha?" he asked when he saw the huge room. Everyone was still here. So I showed him around.


	21. Chapter 21: The Special Room

_**Chapter 21: The Special Room**_

**MAX POV**

We walked down the stairs from the small balcony and I led him to the books.

"We have almost every book you can think of," I said as he examined it.

"You have Beethoven's music book?" he asked as he pointed to it.

"He was my uncle, until he died," I said as I handed it to him.

"Wow," he gasped out. I smiled and led him to the music room, to the mat, and to the computer lab. It was just a room with many computers on a wall.

"You have internet access?"

"Yup," I said, and popped the "P"

"You can come in this room whenever you like," said my dad, behinds us.

Fang smiled and said, "thank you." Dad returned the smile and went back to mom.

"You can work on your blog here," I teased. He snorted and said,

"I will."

"Come on, I gotta show ya somethin'" I said as I pulled his arm. I pulled him until we came to my door. O sighed and turned to him.

"I've never showed _anyone_ this room, you're the first," I said, with my eyes closed. He nodded and said, "You don't want me to come in here or…?"

"You can come here when I tell you to, got it? And don't freak out," I said as I turned the door knob. When I pushed the door open and he saw what's inside, his eyes widened the size of inner plates. I pushed him inside and closed the door.

**FANG POV**

When I saw Max's room I almost gasped. Her room's walls were cover with weapons! You could hardly see the paint in the wall. And on one side there was this gadget thing. On another side there's a base. There were a few targets by the opposite walls.

"This is my special room," she said, looking around.

"See that gadget thing over there?" she asked, while pointing to it.

I nodded and she said, "You punch in what you want to battle and on the base it appears."

"You have thousands of weapons!" I said as I walked around the room. And stopped when I saw a body with knives stuck on it, another one had a spear in its heart and the last one had an axe stuck in his head. I ran my hand through my hair and squeaked out,

"They're not real right?" She just laughed and shook her head. I sighed in relief. She went over to the gadget thing and punched in something on the screen. And suddenly the bodies disappeared. She took my hand and led me to the far right corner. She closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of it. A little door slid up and there was something cool.


	22. Chapter 22: From me, to you and meeting

_**Chapter 22: From me, to you and meeting**_

**MAX POV**

Behind the little door, was a special weapon. The weapon is a special dagger. Its handle is white, but the blade is silver and probably ten inches. I reached in and grabbed it. I grabbed his left hand, and placed the dagger's handle in his palm. I closed his fingers around it and looked into his black, beautiful eyes.

"This weapon has been in my family for thousands of years, but it's meant to be given to the person that's trusted very much by the leader. And I think that's you," I said.

"Max I can't have this," he said, pushing it back to me. I pushed it back to him and said,

"Yes you can. It's from me, to you. This was mine when I was second in command, but then my leader passed away. When I turned into a leader, I had to give this to someone I trusted with my life."

"Why didn't you give it to Iggy or Ari?" he asked.

"Because they still have too much to learn and they aren't responsible enough."

"Think of your ability," I whispered. He closed his eyes and did. The white handle turned black. He opened his eyes and stared at the dagger.

"It knows your ability, and since it is ice it freezes the blood of your opponent and your opponent dies instantly."

"What did it do when it was yours?" he asked.

"It heated up, shot electricity, and put some poison to my opponent's blood, so it would die in a second," I said.

"It can't kill you, me or anyone of the flock or your parents or mine," I said, "Every boy has a weapon."

"How come you have one?"

I laughed and said, "Because I'm different, I've always been good with it ever since I was three years old."

He smiled and pulled me close.

"You _are_ different, but I love different," he said and leaned down to kiss me. My eyes closed and I tangled my hands in his soft hair. We kissed passionately until he pulled away.

"I love you," he said in a rush.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"But you _should_ know what can kill me," I said. He raised his eyebrows and there was worry written across his face. I placed my palm up and it started to glow. There was a hologram of a weapon that could kill me. It was all black, even the blade.

"The Black Dagger," he whispered. I nodded.

"It can only kill _me_, but what can kill you and the others is this," I said as another hologram showed up on the same palm. It's a spear, but its color is all black. Just like the dagger. My hand curled to a fist and I put my arm on my side.

"So only the dagger can kill you and the spear can kill us?" he asked.

"Yup and no other weapon can hurt me," I said.

"Look," I said as I grabbed a knife that was on top of the door, and plunged it to my stomach. Fang gasped, horrified.

"Max!" he shouted. I didn't feel a thing, just as if a little rock was thrown at my stomach. I slowly took it out and there was black blood in it. I lift my shirt a bit and the wound instantly closed. I cleaned the knife with the sleeve of my jacket and put it back in its place. He was breathing heavily, and closed his eyes.

"Don't do that! You scared the hell outta me!" he said. I explained to him that nothing can kill me but that dagger.

"What about when Ari swiped at my arm?" he asked.

"His claws and yours have some type of poison and that's why you were injured badly," I explained.

"Why don't you try out the dagger?" I asked as I eyed a target. He nodded.

"Okay stand right here," I said, while pointing at the floor. There was probably 2 yards of distance between them. I went over to the railing around the room. I stood behind him. He had his arm raised, his hand held the handle and he was about to throw it. He threw it and it almost landed on the wall.

"You held it wrong," I said, while I walked to him. He raised his eyebrows. I grabbed a knife and stood next to him.

"See this is what you did wrong, never, ever grab it by the handle, and grab it like this," I said, as I grabbed it by the tip of the blade.

"Won't you miss?" he asked. I snorted and shook my head. I closed my eyes and threw the knife. It landed with a _thump_ on the red circle in the middle. I crossed my arms with a smirk on my face. His mouth was open. I tapped his chin and said,

"You'll catch flies."

He closed it and crossed his arms as well.

"Psh, you've had more practice than me."

I rolled my eyes and went over to grab the dagger.

"Agh!" When I grabbed it I felt like my hand was burning, which is weird. I dropped it and I fell on the floor, on my knees. Fang ran to me and asked,

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"

I nodded and opened my hand. I had it in a fist. There was a pink scar. I closed my eyes and ran my finger over it. I opened them and saw my skin, without a scar.

"What was that?" he asked as he helped me off the floor.

"Since the dagger has gotten your ability, and someone tries to touch it, especially if that person is fire, you can get killed or injured," I explained.

"You ok?"

I nodded and put on a glove. I grabbed the dagger and walked over to where he was. He stood in front of me and I turned him around. I made him grab the tip of the blade. I stood behind him, guiding his arm. I whispered in his ear, "Now throw it."

He shivered and did as told. It landed very close to the red circle. He did this six more times and on the sixth it landed on the target. He did a few more times and it landed on the target.

"Okay, say you're battling someone and you're going to kill him/her, try it with me," I said as I got into a fighting position. He raised his eyebrows and I told him it was going to happen soon. He agreed and got into a fighting position. I swung my leg to his jaw and he stumbled back. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and flipped him. He landed on his back.

"Again," I said.

I punched his stomach and he kicked my legs. I fell backwards, but before he could pounce on me I rolled over.

"Again," I said.

I swung my foot to his chest and he caught it with his hand he twisted my ankle and I fell backwards, he was about to throw the dagger to my heart, but he hesitated.

"You have to throw it. It won't do anything to me, again," I said as I got up.

I kicked his stomach and before I could it again, he ran forward and plunged the dagger into my stomach. He twisted it and we both looked down. He slowly pulled it out. I Iooked into his eyes and saw regret. I lifted my shirt and saw the wound disappear again.

"I hope I never do that again, or get the chance to do it," he said as he cleaned the dagger's blade with his shirt.

I smiled and said, "You passed, you know how to use it. And you won't ever get the chance."

He smiled and I hugged him.

"Guys we're going to Fang's realm!" shouted Gazzy from the other side of the wall. We walked outside the family room, hand in hand. The boys turned into wolves except for dad, h can't anymore, since he's gotten old. That sounded mean, I know, but how else can I say it? The rest of us got on horses. When we got to Fang's realm, he led us to the dining room. There was his family sitting on one side.

"Sit down, please," said Fang's mom to us, when Fang sat down between Harry and Sarah. We sat on the opposite side, with our cloaks still on and our gloves as well.

"We have to talk about a few things," said Fang's dad, smiling.

"Yes, yes we do," said mom.

"We have to talk about the change of season's ball," said my dad. The boys and me, we all groaned.

"What's the change of season's ball?" asked Fang as he ate a piece of steak.

"It's a ball that happens once/twice a year for the change of season. We only have summer and winter here," explained Sarah. _Oh_, Fang thought.

"DO we have to go?" whined Ari.

"Yes and you have to dress up," said Nudge.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Ari.

"You are right now," said Nudge.

"Enough arguing," grumbled Angel. They shut up. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Max is going to sing too," mom said. I face palmed and groaned.

"I don't have slow songs," I said.

"Well write one," grumbled Iggy.

He was sitting across from me, I grabbed a knife from the table and hurled it his forehead. He ducked just in time.

"Max!" shouted my parents.

"You were saying?" I asked, standing up, ready for a fight.

"Maxine is mad!" shouted Iggy.

"You know I can kick your ass from here to next year," I said, ready to pounce.

"At least I can write a slow song just in time," he said, standing up too. That did it. I jumped to him and I pushed him back. I thought of my bow and arrows and they appeared in my hand. I pointed one to his throat.

"You can't even write a song, stupid!" I shouted.

"Maximum and Iggy! Stop this right now!" shouted my mom.

I put my weapon down and shook my arm. It disappeared. We went back to our seats and sat down.

"You should've shot him," whispered Ari, who sat next to me. We fist-bumped and laughed quietly. Fang, David, Sarah and Harry, were laughing quietly as well. I locked eyes with Fang and he thought, _you're crazy_. I winked and he smiled. We talked about the same thing and the ball would be tomorrow night. I wouldn't be able to get out from the castle. I would help with the decorations and write songs. Great. Note the sarcasm. Before we were about to leave I kissed Fang and by brothers whistled. I whispered to Fang, "Can you bring put some snow in their heads." He nodded and brought his hand in front of him. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was snow falling on the boys' heads. They yelped and brushed it off their heads. I pecked his cheek and he blushed.


	23. Chapter 23: A hell of a ball

_**Chapter 23: A hell of a ball**_

**MAX POV**

I woke up early and changed into an outfit Nudge made me wear. A dress like Alice from Alice in Wonderland, but it's red instead, some black flats, and put my hair into a bun. I helped decorate the throne room. I put a lot of fire in the ceiling. The ceiling was covered in fire. The trees were covered in red roses, white tulips and other more flowers I don't recognize. Iggy helped to cook the food. We decorated until it was noon. I went to my room to write songs. I had to have at least five. And so I did. It's easy writing a song. When I finished it was about 4:00 pm. My mother made me take a bath. The maids dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

My mom was already dressed her hair was curled and it's in a ponytail and her dress is white but has a lot of designs made of the same black material as mine. I can't explain it its just beautiful. They made me try out a million dresses until they found out the right one. Its color is black, well kind of. The torso part is grey but has a layer of black material on top. So it looks like a black spider web of roses on top of a grey wall. The skirt's grey but has see through black material on top. It's actually a strapless dress. I actually like it. Weird. I know.

I kept it on and the maids made my hair. The curled it up and I noticed something different. I had blond highlights and on a side of my hair there was a red piece of hair.

Once it's been curled, they put it up in a bun. But you could see the curls. And they made two curled blond pieces of hair hang on either side of my face. **(A/N: Like Taylor Swift's on Love Story music video)**They put on some pearl earrings in my ears, a necklace with some silver wings. A golden band as a ring, and some black heels. I looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful girl.

Nudge and Angel came running in, after the maids left. They looked beautiful. Angel had a purple dress with the torso part covered in diamonds and the skirt was kind of puffy and her hair was in a bun. You couldn't see her curls. Nudge had a pink dress, with diamonds on the torso part. There were pink and white stripes. Her skirt was like mine but the first layer was a dark pink and a light pink on top.

"You look very, very pretty!" said the two of them at the same time.

"Not like two of you," I said. They squealed and kept talking about how the ball would be like. I wanted to see Fang. **(A/N: Pictures of dresses will be on my profile or I'll put links at bottom of page.)**

**FANG POV**

"Ow!" grunted my sister.

"Sorry!" I said, biting my lip. I had to learn how to waltz before the ball. I've stepped on her like ten times. We practiced until I got the hang of it. I was forced to shower. My mother made me wear a black tux. I groaned and my dad said, "You know Max is going to wear a dress right?"

I sighed and put it on. I want to dance with Max. See her in her dress. Kiss her lips. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like an idiot. My mother made me wear a pendant with a diamond. It's gold all around and in the middle is a diamond. My brothers have to wear the same thing as me. My sister is wearing a blue dress with diamonds in the torso part. Her skirt has like layers of waves. Her curly black hair is straight and is in a high ponytail. She and mom are both wearing small crowns with the same jewel as my pendant. She looks beautiful. Mom has a dress that has the torso part blue and a black puffy skirt. There were black and silver doves, I think. She has her hair curled and it just hangs loose. My dad is wearing everything like us exactly. We're taking horses to Max's parents' realm. When we got there I was walking behind my parents. We didn't even have to wear cloaks. Many people were here. There was even fire in the ceiling. Max's parents are looking handsome and beautiful. But the flock hasn't arrived yet. I'm nervous. We all sit down at the dining table. Five minutes later, here comes the flock. I turn around immediately. Angel and Nudge look lovely and beautiful; they are the first ones to walk in. The boys come in next and they're wearing grey tuxedos. Gazzy keeps scratching his head. They're wearing a pendant like mine, but the gem is red. My heart stops. I swear I think I'm about to stop living. Max comes in, dropping her cloak on the floor. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Other boys were staring at her. I wanted to rip apart their heads. But Max keeps walking straight looking ahead. She comes into the dining table and sits in front of me. She smiles at me. My mouth is hanging open. She looks amazing. She looks very, very beautiful. Reading my mind, she blushes. Her hair is brown, but there's part of it that's red, and she has blond highlights. They bring us food and we eat. Except for our parents my sister, Max, Angel and Nudge. But Max is drinking something in a gold chalice. _What are you drinking?_ I ask her through my mind. _Wine_, she answers back. My eyes widen and she explains, _wine gives us energy and it's kind of good. _I look at the chalice sitting in front of me then I stare into her eyes. She nods and I drink from it. It's good actually. _Just don't get drunk, one chalice is enough_, she answers back. _I won't, I promise_, I think. She smiles. Max is the only one from her family not wearing a crown. _Long story_, she says. I nod in understandment. After dinner, Max is asked to dance by Ari. Then Nudge is dancing with Iggy. Angel and Gazzy are both dancing together, cute actually. Our parents are dancing and I have to dance with my sister. I actually do this right! When a song is over we can dance with whoever we want. I ask Max and she giggles and nods. I grab her hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. I place my hand on her hip and she placed a hand on my shoulder and we joined our other hand. We began dancing and we talked at the same time.

"I've wanted to see you," she said.

"Me too, especially since my Max is wearing a dress," I muttered. She laughed.

"Did you write the five songs?" I asked. She nodded. And asked,

"How did they get you in this?"

"My mother forced me to," I muttered. She smiled and my heart gave a squeeze.

"Your hands are sweating, why?" she asked. I smiled and told her, "You make me nervous."

She blushed. And I tilted her chin up. We stopped dancing and I placed my hands on her hips. Her hands were on my shoulders. We moved closer. My lips were brushing hers. I was about to kiss her when, Nudge came on the stage and announced that Max was going to sing. I grumbled and she giggled. She pecked my lips and left. Iggy started playing the keyboard, Max stood in front of the stage without a microphone. She closed her eyes, and began to sing.

**MAX POV**

I closed my eyes and started to sing.

**(A/N: Human by Christina Perri)**

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part _

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

I opened my eyes and found everyone dancing. Angel was dancing with Harry. Fang was dancing with his mother. And my parents were dancing with each other.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart _

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

I placed my hands away from me. And closed my eyes again.

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds _

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

I locked eyes with Fang and smiled as I sang this.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

I put my right hand into a fist and placed it over my heart.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_'Till I've had enough_

_Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human _

Everyone clapped. Fang was smiling and shaking his head.

**(A/N: Bluebird by Christina Perri)**

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start beating again?_

_This little bluebird came looking for you_

_I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time_

_And this little bluebird came looking again_

_I said we weren't even friends, she could have you_

_Don't you think it was hard?_

_I didn't even say that you died_

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry_

I winked at Angel, because she knew this song was mostly about her. She's the little bluebird. She giggled.

_This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest_

_She swears that you may be better than all the rest_

_I said, "No, you've got it all wrong._

_If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."_

_And don't you think it was hard?_

_I didn't even say that you died_

_But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry_

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_And teach itself to start beating again?_

_What if when she comes over, I am in your arms, taking all I want from you again?_

I looked behind me and found Nudge, Ari, and Iggy nodding their head to the beat.

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start beating again?_

_How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?_

_Teach itself to start beating again?_

_Beating again_

_This little bluebird won't come here anymore_

I looked at Fang for these last 10 words.

_So I went looking for her, and I found you _

Everyone clapped and some teenagers whistled. I smiled at my parents and Fang. He winked and made my stomach drop.

**(A/N: Arms by Christina Perri P.S. I love her!)**

I stared into Fang's eyes for the whole song.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

He began walking towards the stage.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

When he came to stand in front of me he took my hand and placed it on his lips. He closed his eyes. I swear I was about to die right now.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

He pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I love you," we said at the same time. We looked out to our parents and found them smiling. He told me to continue and got off. His dad and brother patted him on the back. His mom squeezed his and his sister squeezed his arm. I grabbed a guitar and began to play this song.

**(A/N: Miles by Christina Perri)**

_I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday_

_Give me a moment to catch my breath_

_And hold me every second left_

_Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be_

_Look at me and love what you see_

_I won't make it alone, I need something to hold_

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over_

_I promise to always come home to you_

_Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do_

_Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"_

_We made it out, and all the other people are asking how_

_This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise_

_But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried_

_And how our hearts made it out alive_

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over_

_I promise to always come home to you_

_Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do_

_Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"_

_And these are words I wish you'd said_

_But that's not how it went_

_'Cause you gave up on us in the end_

_And I won't make it alone, I need something to hold_

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over_

_I promise to always come home to you_

_Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do_

_Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over_

_I promise to come home to you_

_Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet, and bolder_

_And don't give up on what we're trying to do_

_Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's" _

"This last song will be sung by my brother, Iggy." Iggy came on stage and I went to his place by the keyboard. Iggy began to sing after I started to play first.

**(She will be loved by Maroon 5)**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_[in the background:]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_[softly:]_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye _

Iggy winked at some girls and they squealed.

"Perv!" I coughed out. Ari and Nudge laughed. Iggy laughed and said, "I need a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and Fang said to Ari something. Ari nodded. _I don't want you to know_, he thought to me. I nodded and got off the stage.

"I'm going to sing this for the love of my life, hope she likes it," said Fang as he grabbed bass. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

**(A/N: If I lose myself by Onerepublic.)**

_I stared up at the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I stared up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

_You can feel the light start to tremble,_

_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out of the window tonight._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight..._

_(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._

_Lose myself tonight..._

_[Instrumental break]_

_I woke up with the sun,_

_Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

_I woke up just to see_

_With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

_You can feel the light start to tremble,_

_Washing what you know out to sea._

_You can see your life out of the window tonight._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be by your side._

_I lose myself tonight..._

_(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah._

_If I lose myself tonight,_

_It'll be you and I._

_Lose myself tonight..._

_Whoooooooooo_

_[Instrumental] (Whoooooooooo)_

All the boys sang this part.

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_Take us down and we keep trying,_

_Forty thousand feet, keep flying._

_(Lose myself)_

_If I lose myself tonight..._

_Whoooooooooo_

_Whoooooo, whoooo,_

_Whooooooo_

_Whoooooooooo_

_Whoooooo, whoooo,_

_Whooooooo _

I felt nauseous. He winked at me and smiled. I blushed and Gazzy made kissy noises. I flicked his head and he laughed. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a hard chest. I knew it's Fang, yet he turned me around and caught my lips with his. A few people went "aww!" and I blushed even more. We pulled away slightly out of breath, and people clapped around us. I looked down and he lifted my chin up. He kissed my forehead and led me to our parents. They're all sitting together and smiled when they saw us coming.

"Great job, Max," said his mom.

"Thank you," I answered back with a smile.

"Loved the songs sweetie," said my dad. My mom smiled and nodded. I smiled back.

"Fang, you too. You really love this girl," said his dad. They really don't speak that much. I wonder where Fang got it from. Note the sarcasm. Fang nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. We went outside to the balcony and kissed. We talked, kissed and hugged.

"I will love you forever, Maximum Ride," he whispered, as he caressed my cheek.

"I will love you forever, Nicholas Walker," I whispered as I leaned up to kiss him. This is how we will remain. No more secrets. No more lies. Just our love.

_**I hoped you guys liked it! **__**Please review**__**! I'm practically begging in my mind! I have other ideas for this story as well. It will be called, "Our New Mission."**_


End file.
